The Lost Page
by Rogue21493
Summary: Every 200 years a girl will born into the covenant. She will have powers. One week before she ascends a war between evil and good will start. It will only end when her blood is split,the lost page read. Meet Brandy. PogueOC later on Rated M for one chapte
1. Prologue: The Lost Page

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Summary: "Every 200 years, a girl; daughter; sister will be born into the covenant. She will have powers. One week before she ascends, a war between evil and good will start. It will only end when her blood is split." The lost page of the Damnation read. Guess what? That time is now. Meet Brandy Denvers. During and after movie PogueOC

Short sum: "Every 200 years, a girl will be born into the covenant. She will have powers. One week before she ascends, a war between evil and good will start. It will only end when her blood is split." The lost page read. Meet Brandy Denvers. During and after movie PogueOC later on

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't. I only own Brandy, and those random people not from the movie.

**Prologue: The Lost Page**

Every 200 years, a girl; daughter; sister will be born into the covenant. She will have powers as did her ancestors before her. One week before she ascends, a war between evil and good will start. It will only end when her blood is split.

If she dies before she ascends the war will still happen and will rage on until the next daughter is born.

To end the war, her blood will have to be split after she ascends.

**Review now!**

That's all for this chapter! Short I know but it will get longer:D Review!


	2. Prologue: The Birth

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as ch1. I only own Brandy and those random people not from the movie.

**Prologue: The Birth**

Evelyn Danvers looked at her husband.

"How is it possible? I thought only sons where born into the covenant." she said.

William Danvers shook his head. "Supposedly, a daughter will be born into the covenant every 200 years."

"Every 200 years?" Evelyn asked.

William nodded. "Supposedly she will have powers as her ancestors did before her and..."

"And what William?" Evelyn asked.

"Supposedly a war will start between good and evil one week before she ascends and it will only end..."

"When will it end? William tell me."

"It will only end when her blood is split after she ascends." William said quietly.

Evelyn shook her head. "Then we can only hope that she does not have powers."

"And if she does?" William asked.

"We will deal with it then. We must keep this from her and the boys." Evelyn said.

William nodded. "If they knew, they might not become close with her, knowing she might die after she ascends."

Evelyn nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I hope that, that does not have to happen."

William nodded. "It won't."

Before Evelyn could say anything there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in pushing a little baby cart.

"Here she is. She is alright and missing her mommy and daddy." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Evelyn said.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

William stood and looked at his little girl.

"Welcome to the world, Brandy Elizabeth Danvers." he said. And it seemed the little girl, smiled.

**Review now!**

That's all for this chapter! Please review!


	3. Prologue: Her 13th Birthday

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I could own them (thinks about stealing them) but I don't :( I only own Brandy and those random people.

**Prologue: Her 13th Birthday**

Brandy Denvers ran and jumped on her brothers back. "Hey, Caleb!" she said, happily.

Caleb chuckled. "Hey, Brandy. You're happy it's your birthday huh?" he asked, swinging her around and off his back.

Brandy nodded. "Yep. Mom says today is a important day."

Caleb nodded. He knew it was not just because of it being her birthday but to see if she had powers. He couldn't help but hope that she did because he hated keeping secrets from her. "Yea it is. You're turning 13."

Brandy grinned, widely. "Yep!"

Caleb put his arm around her shoulder. "So what is going to be the first thing you do?" he asked.

"Uh, I dunno." Brandy admitted.

"Did I just hear, Brandy Elizabeth Denvers say she had no idea what to do next?" came the voice of Reid Garwin. Brandy turned and looked at Reid. Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry were with him.

"Oh shove it, Reid." Brandy said hugging Reid.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, B." Reid said.

"Happy birthday." Tyler said, hugging Brandy.

"Happy birthday Liz." Pogue said, hugging Brandy.

"Thanks guys. So what now?" Brandy asked.

Caleb laughed. "Come on, lets go to the park or something."

Brandy nodded. "Yea, lets go." she said, with a silly grin.

At the park everything seemed to be going fine 'till Brandy fell to the ground holding her head.

"Brandy!" Caleb yelled, dropping next to her. He had a idea of what was happening.

Pogue, Tyler and Reid, knelt next to Caleb as Brandy held onto her head and yelled.

Caleb watched as her eyes popped open and were as black as night. He shared a look with his 'brothers'. Brandy had powers. They heard a loud boom. They looked and saw a trash can that looked as though it had been blown up.

"Cal-Caleb?" Brandy asked, slowly.

"Yeah, lil sis?"

"What just happened?"

"Well, huh lets let mom and dad tell you okay?"

Brandy nodded. Caleb helped her up.

After telling their mom and dad what happened, Brandy learned of the family history.

**Review now!**

That's all for this chapter! Please reivew!


	4. Partying

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as always. I only own Brandy and those random people.

Brandy's profile

Name: Brandy Elizabeth Danvers  
Age:16 (almost 17. She turns 17 in February)  
Height: 5'6 1/3 (two inches shorter then Tyler)  
Hair: Dark brown with red streaks you can only see if the light hits them right.  
Eyes: Brown (unless she's using)  
Style: Rocker and anything she likes  
Music: Everything but mainly, rock, classic rock, 80's, and a bit of country  
Nicknames (Any of the boys or her friends can call her by these): B. Lizzie (last one are for her last name), little sis, and lil sis  
Caleb (only Caleb can call her these nicknames LOL): Bethie, and Elizabeth  
Reid: Shadow (cause she's good at sneaking up on people and good at spying), squirt and baby girl  
Tyler: Beth  
Pogue: Liz, Brandy Elizabeth and Elizabeth

Brandy's pov

**Partying**

I stood on a cliff side, in between my older brother, Caleb and his best friend (one of them) and my crush, Pogue. Tyler was on Caleb's other side. We were waiting for Reid to show up.

Chewing on a piece of bubble gum, I looked up at Pogue and made a face. Pogue smirked a little and shook his head.

"And the prize for always being late goes to Reid Garwin." I said, in a announcer voice.

Tyler snickered. "Nice one B."

I smirked. I nodded my head. "Of course, what do you expect?" I kidded.

"What's up, fellas?" I heard Reid ask from behind us. We all turned and looked at him.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler said.

"Had things to do. How's the party?" Reid asked.

"Don't know. Just got here." Pogue said.

"Well, hell, boys..." Reid started. He kicked a few rocks over the edge of the cliff. "...lets drop in." Reid stepped over the edge and went over.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Tyler said, stepping up to the edge and turning so his back was to it and going down backwards.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled.

"Chill bro." I said, under my breath. I knew why Caleb didn't like Reid and Tyler using a lot but he needed to lighten up some, damn.

"Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us...yet." Pogue said, stepping up to the edge and then going over.

"Cal, just lighten up a bit okay? If they use sometimes its fine. Its just when they start doing it a lot we need to worry." I said, before stepping over the edge. I knew my eyes were as black as night.

I was wearing ripped up jeans so I didn't have to worry about anybody seeing my underwear (the only people who could have seen it were, Pogue, Reid and Tyler and they wouldn't look), a black shirt with a skull on it and it said, "I'm only all here because I'm not all there", my chain wallet, a zip up sweater that was unzipped, black boots and my hair was in a low ponytail.

When I landed on the ground, my boots barely made a sound. I walked up to the guys who were waiting for me and Caleb as Caleb came down.

We started to walk in a straight line to the party.

Pogue, me, Caleb, Reid and then Tyler.

I didn't mind a good party but this one was for the end of summer, which meant school was about to start again.

"Yo, Caleb." I heard someone yell. Caleb waved to whoever called him.

We walked straight to Kate and some new girl.

"Hey, Kate." Caleb said.

"Caleb." Kate said.

"What's up?" I asked, with a slight smirk.

"Hey, Brandy." Kate said. Kate grinned at Pogue and went and hugged him. "Hi. You're late."

"I had a thing with the family." Pogue said.

I rolled my eyes. I liked Kate, don't get me wrong but I have had a crush on Pogue since I was 11. I thought he was cute since I started liking guys but I didn't realize it was a crush 'till I was 11 and now I'm 16.

"Who's this?" Pogue asked.

"My new roommate. Sarah, this Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms...Reid–" Kate started, but Reid (who else) cut her off.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." Reid said, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Bond. James Bond." I said in a movie announcer voice. Tyler snickered again, while I smirked. I heard Pouge and Kate chuckle behind me. Sarah smiled.

"Good evening." Reid said.

"Good evening." Sarah said.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name." Reid said. "You kind of remind me of her."

"I thought your grandmother's name was, Doris." I commented.

"Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." Caleb said.

I chuckled.

"Good. Sarah." Sarah said.

"Brandy Danvers. Little sister to Caleb here." I said, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said.

I nodded. "Likewise."

I saw Kira out of the corner of my eye. "Slutty bitch alert." I muttered to Reid and Tyler.

"Hey, Caleb." Kira said.

"Kira." Caleb said.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

"It was just fine, Kira." I said, for my brother who I knew did not want to talk to Kira.

Kira turned and looked at Sarah. I rolled my eyes. Caleb just had to keep looking at her, didn't he? Yes he did.

"I'm Kira." Kira said.

"I think she knows that already." I muttered. Tyler shook his head.

"Sarah." Sarah said.

"Oh, right. From the Boston public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?" Kira asked.

"How did you get your slutty ass into Spenser?" I asked. Reid and Tyler chuckled as Pogue and Caleb shook their heads.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb asked.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron asked stepping in front of my brother.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb said.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said.

"You posers make me wanna puke." one of Aaron's friends said.

"Is that right?" Reid asked.

"We make you want to puke? Your face makes me want to puke." I said.

"Hey, let it go." Caleb said.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said.

"Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said.

"Everyone who thinks that, raise your hands." I said, raising my hand. "Well, my vote counts for 50 million so I win." I put my hand down.

Aaron then pushed Caleb.

Some guy I have never seen came and got in between them. "You were being kind of bitchy." he said to Kira. I liked the guy already.

The guy who had made that puking comment earlier puked on Aaron's back.

Reid chuckled and Caleb gave Reid a look. Of course it was Reid, because it wasn't me.

"Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this was on Old Dell Road." I heard someone say over the loudspeakers.

I heard people yelling, "Hey, let's roll!", and "Let's go."

"You need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate, as we walked through the woods to Tyler's hummer..

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate said.

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked.

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna crash." Kate said.

Pogue and Kate kissed, making me look away.

"Call me in the morning?" Kate asked, when they pulled apart.

"I could use a lift." I heard from behind. I looked and saw the guy who said Kira had been bitchy.

"No problem." Kate said.

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb." Caleb said from where he was walking next to Sarah. Great, my brother had a girlfriend. Oh, well. As long as he liked her was okay unless she turned out to be a bitch, then I would whoop her ass.

"Chase."

Caleb and Chase shook hands.

I looked at Caleb. "Brandy." I said.

Chase grinned. "Hey." he said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet ya." I said.

"Thought that guy and I were about to go at it." Chase said. "His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

I nodded, with a smirk. "Oh, yea it did." I said.

"Didn't it, though?" I heard from behind me. I looked and saw Reid and Tyler. I grinned at them.

I slowed down just enough to walk next to Reid. I slipped my arm around his. I grinned at him. "You're my escort to the car." I said, with a smile.

Reid laughed. "Of course, my lady." he said in a British accent.

I laughed as did Tyler and Reid.

Sarah, Kate and Chase went to Sarah's car. "Good night." I heard her say as I walked to the car. Reid went to get in the passenger seat and Tyler got in the drivers side. I got in the car as Caleb grinned at Sarah. I scooted till I was sitting near Pogue. I was stuck in the middle between Caleb and Pogue. Caleb got in and closed the door.

"Sarah wants you, man." Pogue said.

"That's bullshit." Reid said, turning to look at us.

"Oh, now. Don't be jealous, Reid." Pogue said.

"Guys, please don't talk about who wants my brother or anything, cause that's just nasty!" I said. "No girl likes hearing who wants her older brother. Even when they're the best brother in the whole world." I said the whole bit about the best brother, looking at Caleb who chuckled with a slight smile and shook his head.

"My car won't start!" I heard Sarah yell.

Tyler rolled down his window. "Hop in with us." he said.

"I can't just leave it here!" Sarah said.

"I could fix it for you." Reid said.

"Reid, don't." Caleb said.

"It's not over yet, boys." Reid said. Reid got out of the car and went to Sarah's car.

"Let it go. It's his life, man." Pogue said.

"But we have to watch it go to waste." I said under my breath.

I watched as Reid opened the hood. "Touch something you dumbass." I muttered.

Reid closed the hood. "Try it again." I heard him say. I heard Sarah's car start.

"Thank you!" Sarah said.

Sarah drove off. "Gotta bolt. Move over." Reid said to Tyler, opening the driver door.

"It's my car." Tyler said.

"Move over, Ty." I said.

"Move over, baby boy. Now!" Caleb said.

Tyler moved over and Reid got in the driver side. I looked behind us, and saw a police car coming around a bend after us. "Oh, shit!" I shared a look with Caleb. This was going to be fun.

I had to hold onto Caleb and Pogue as Reid drove because even though there was a seat belt for the middle of the backseat, I hadn't gotten it on yet and wasn't going to be able to get it on with Reid driving.

"No sweat." Reid said, talking about the police car.

He turned and I went flying (well not flying but I kinda just flew LOL) and somehow fell into Pogue's lap. Blushing like crazy, I sat back up. I gripped the car seat as Reid drove, still blushing like mad.

"Ah, we gotta pull over." Caleb said.

I looked behind us. There was only one cop car. We could handle that.

"You wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid said.

"All right, what the hell? Let's lose them." Caleb said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb said.

"Woooo!" I said. I just couldn't help myself, really I couldn't.

"Lose them!" Pogue said.

Pogue and Caleb looked behind us at the cop car. With Reid driving, I was surprised we weren't flying all around. I was, but Caleb had a hold of my shirt and sweat shirt, keeping me from flying and hitting the windshield and all that. I was gripping the car seat, Caleb's pants leg and/or Pogue's hand.

"Step on it. Go!" Tyler said.

"Put the pedal to the metal, Reid!" I said.

Reid went over this big dip, where the ground went down and we were in the air for a second. Caleb bounced, hitting me in my head with his shoulder, but that didn't hurt as bad as me bouncing up and coming back down and knocking heads with Pogue.

Reid was driving to the cliffs. I bit my bottom lip. I knew this was going to be fun.

"All right, guys, you ready?" Reid asked.

"Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us." Pogue said.

"Looks like you have enough people." Caleb said.

I looked at him. "Caleb, I'm not that strong and besides I'm going to be helping to make sure the cops don't see us come back up."

Caleb just nodded his head. I heard the cops honk the horn, trying to warn us of the cliff.

I blinked and I knew my eyes were black once again, and I knew so were my 'brother's' eyes.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled as we went over. (A/N: I love that line! I am a Harry Potter fan but still. That is FUNNY!)

I laughed at Reid.

Not even a minute later we came and landed right behind the cop car. I bounced up and hit my head on the top of the car and came back down. I bent over and rubbed my head, laughing and sat back up.

"Woooo!" me, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and Reid were yelling. Reid put the car and reverse and we were off.

"Are you okay, Liz?" Pogue asked.

I nodded my head. "Yea, I'll just have to take some asprin, when I get back." I said, rubbing my head gingerly.

"What did you do?" Reid asked, driving.

"I hit my head on the top of the car when we landed." I said.

"Why didn't you have your seat belt on?" Reid asked.

"I didn't get a damn chance to put it on!" I said.

"We'll put some ice on it when we get home, okay?" Caleb asked.

I nodded my head. I then groaned. "Remind me not to nod or move my head." I said, laying my head on Pogue's shoulder and shifting so my legs were draped across Caleb's lap. He slung his arms over my legs. I knew he and Pogue would keep me from falling and what not.

I sat there, listening to my brothers (cause, Reid, Tyler and yea Pogue too are like older brothers too) talk, and just breathing in Pogue's scent. I knew nothing would ever happen between us, but I could dream.

**Review now!**

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please reivew!


	5. Bad Dreams

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the covenant. I only own Brandy and those random people.

**Bad Dreams**

Caleb caught a ride with Pogue to our house on Pogue's yellow bike. Instead of riding my own bike (I have a black one) back to the dorms, I rode behind Pogue and Caleb.

"Thanks for the ride." I heard Caleb say as I pulled up to the gates.

"All right. Take it easy." Pogue said, as I pulled off my helmet.

Caleb and Pogue looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Not going back to the dorms?" Caleb asked.

I shook my head. "Naw, I decided to come home tonight."

Caleb nodded. I got off my bike, sitting my helmet on the seat and went and hugged Pogue and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow, Pogue." I said.

"See you tomorrow, B." Pogue said. I went back to my bike and got in it with my helmet between my legs.

"I'll see you later, man." Pogue said to Caleb.

"Call me in the morning." Caleb said. They did their whole bumping fist thing.

I rode my bike inside of the gates, and heard Pogue take off. I looked at Caleb as I rode beside him (I was going like 2 miles per hour or something. Slow enough to be beside him). "Cal, jump on behind me." I said.

Caleb looked at me. "Why?"

"So you don't have to walk all the way to the door."

Caleb nodded his head. I stopped and got up and lifted my seat up, revealing a compartment were I could put stuff and pulled out a extra helmet. I handed the helmet to him (Caleb never lets me ride my bike, even a very short distance, without my helmet so yea) and slipped mine on and got back on my bike. Caleb got on behind me and held on as I drove up to our door.

Caleb got off and handed me the helmet. I put both helmets inside the compartment and put my bike in the garage (right beside the house) and went back to Caleb who was waiting for me by the door.

We went in the house. I didn't know if our mom was awake or not but oh well. Caleb started to take off his jacket, heading to the stairs. I followed him.

"You two are home early." I heard my mom's voice come from the other room.

Mom must of knew I was home too, and not at the dorms because of hearing my bike.

I followed Caleb to the room, our mom was in.

"It's after midnight, Mother. What are you still doing up?" Caleb asked.

Mom looked at us over the back of her chair. "Thinking about my baby turning 18 this week."

I bit my lip. Why did mom have to do this? Me and Caleb were careful, we didn't use as much as the others. Well, I used more then Caleb but not as much as Reid or even Tyler and Pogue.

"God. You look so much like him in this light." I knew she was talking to Caleb more then me. I could have left and gone to my room, but I stuck right there beside Caleb.

"You know, he was a year younger then you when we met. Did I ever tell you that?" I glanced at Caleb. I couldn't tell how he was doing hearing this again, but I knew he hated it.

"Yeah. You've told me. Now, let's get you up to bed." Caleb said, as I nodded.

"So handsome. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen." That made me almost want to go, "Yea and the same goes for Pogue for me" or "Pogue for me" or something. Oh, I had it bad.

"I'm so afraid I'll lose you like I did him." A direct hit at Caleb. "And then you sweetheart." A direct hit at me.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not him?" Caleb asked. "And that Brandy isn't either?"

I nodded. "You won't lose us like that, Mom."

"That's the same thing he said about his father." Mom placed her glass on a tray on the table. "You know, these powers...that you two and your friends developed when you were 13...are nothing compared with what you'll get when you ascend. You are a 1000 times stronger. Caleb. Brandy. They are so seductive. You'll suddenly think...the world is yours for the taking. And then you really start to use..and use..aging each time. Taking bits of your life...until there is nothing left."

"I won't." Caleb said.

"Me neither." I said.

"That's what he said." Why did mom have to do this? We lost him too, dammit! "I can't lose you both." I'm pretty sure she was talking about me and Caleb. "I won't survive it this time. I won't."

Caleb didn't say anything. He just shook his head a little and walked out of the room. I followed him. I slipped hand into his bigger one and squeezed it, hoping that I was giving him a little bit of comfort.

Caleb smiled a little at me. Caleb went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas, and a towel and wrapped the peas in it. He then grabbed some asprin. He handed me a glass of water and the asprin, which I took. I then followed him up to our rooms. I got in my shorts and tee shirt and crawled into my bed. Caleb came in a second later and kissed the top of my head and placed the bag of peas on my head. I kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Brandy." Caleb said, heading to my door.

"Good night, Caleb. Have some nice dreams, okay?" I asked.

Caleb smiled a little and nodded. "I will. You have some nice dreams too. Good night."

"Good night." I got comfortable, as comfortable as I could with the bag of ice on my head and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up with a bag of not so frozen any more peas on my head. My pillow was soaked, but oh well. I got up and took the peas, downstairs with me. Caleb was in the kitchen eating, when I got down there. I put the peas back in the freezer.

"How's your head?" Caleb asked.

"Alright. I'll need to take some asprin but its better then it could be." I said, grabbing some asprin and taking it with a glass of orange juice. I then grabbed me a bowl of cereal and sat next to Caleb and ate, while drinking my juice.

"Did you have nice dreams?" I asked, looking at Caleb.

Caleb nodded a little. I could tell he was lying. "I know your lying bro." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I woke up from a dead sleep because someone was using." Caleb said.

"You did?" Caleb nodded. I bit my lip. "I did too, but I didn't think anything about it."

"It had to be something because, we've never felt someone use before." Caleb said.

"But who?"

Caleb stood and put his bowl in the sink. "I think it was Reid."

"Reid?" I didn't want to believe it. Out of the whole group, Reid was my best friend, alongside Tyler.

Caleb nodded. "Yea, Reid."

I sighed. "I don't want to believe it but your probably right."

"Yea. Well, I'm going out to run some errands. You want to come?" Caleb asked.

"For him?" I asked.

Caleb nodded, knowing who I meant.

I shook my head. "Not today. I'm going to hang out with, Tyler and maybe Reid. Reid might tell me if he did something."

Caleb nodded. "See you later, lil sis."

"See you, bro." I said. Caleb kissed the top of my head, and I kissed his cheek and then he was gone.

I finished my food and juice and put the bowl and glass in the sink. I went up to my room and put on jeans, my chain wallet, a dark purple tee that had a picture of a black cats head on it and it said, "Bad Kitty" in black and had black cross bones under the head, I slipped on my black boots, black fingerless gloves and my black hoodie. I put my hair in a ponytail.

I went out to the garage and put on my helmet and got on my bike. I rode over to Tyler's house to see if they were there, and then Reid's. They weren't at either house. So I went to the dorms.

Reid and Tyler weren't in their room.

"Brandy!" I heard someone call my name. I looked and saw Sarah, Kate and Chase.

"Hey." I said.

"How are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm doing good." I said.

"Hey, we're going to the store. You want to come?" Chase asked.

I figured, why not? I nodded. "Sure."

We walked outside.

"I'll follow you guys on my bike, kay?" I asked.

"Okay." Kate and Sarah said.

"Hey, would it be alright if I rode behind you?" Chase asked.

"You mean on my bike?" I asked.

Chase nodded. I shrugged. "Sure."

I got out the extra helmet and handed it to him. I put mine on and got on my bike, Chase got on behind me with his helmet on. I drove behind Sarah and Kate to the store.

We got to the store and I got shot and died...the end.

I'm just kidding, damn. Don't take it so fucking serious. At the store, I parked my bike and put my helmet and the one Chase had wore in the compartment. I walked in, with them and got a little handle held basket and starting looking around. I decided to pick up some stuff I needed for my room in the dorms. The one I share with my roommate, Samantha.

"So, do you live in the dorms?" Chase asked, me.

I nodded. "Yea I do but I also stay at my house a lot with my brother and mom."

Chase nodded. "So, what's it like having a brother? I don't have one."

"It has its moments. At times, Caleb is the best brother ever but then there are times when I just want to kill him or hurt him very badly."

Chase chuckled. "Yea."

"Hey, Caleb." I heard Kate say.

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"What?" Chase asked, looking at some stupid sunglasses.

"My brother is here. I told him I was going to find Reid and Tyler, not go with him to run errands and here I am running errands. Oh, I'm so dead."

Chase chuckled. "Maybe, but maybe not."

"Oh, no I am dead. Dead meat." I said, as I heard Sarah say hi to Caleb.

"Watch this." Chase said. He jumped around the corner and said, "Boo!"

I laughed.

"You scared me." Kate said.

I poked my head out. "Hey, Caleb." I said, walking up to him and hugging him with one arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go find Reid and Tyler." Caleb said, hugging me back.

"I tried but I don't know where they are and I ran into Kate, Sarah and Chase and Chase begged me to come so here I am." I said.

"I didn't beg, I asked...and pouted." Chase kidded.

I chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, man." Chase said, shaking Caleb's hand.

"Hey." Caleb said.

"I'm going to see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?" Kate asked.

"I will." Chase said.

Kate looked at me. "Maybe. I dunno. Let me check my calender." I pretended to check a calender. "Ooh. I'm free so yea I'm coming." I didn't want to see Pogue and Kate kiss and all that but I did want to see the movie.

"I gotta run some errands for my mother." Caleb said.

"I already saw it." Sarah said.

I raised my eye brow. She was lying. She just wanted to hang out with my brother. Oh, well.

"Do you feel like running errands?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"Well, we're going to be going now." Caleb said.

"Bye bro. Have fun." I said.

"Bye B. Have fun but be careful." Caleb said.

I saluted Caleb. "Yes, sir!" I said.

Caleb shook his head and walked out of the store with Sarah.

I looked at Chase and Kate. "Who's ready to go see that movie?" I asked.

We paid for our stuff and went outside. I put my bags in my compartment and handed Chase his helmet. Kate got in her car and started it.

I got on my bike and Chase got on behind me when I saw Reid and Tyler.

"Hey, Reid! Tyler!" I said.

Reid and Tyler came over. "Hey, squirt." Reid said.

"Hey, Beth." Tyler said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Hey, Chase right?" Reid asked.

Chase nodded."Reid and Tyler right?"

Tyler nodded.

"Uh, be right back, Chase. I need to talk to Reid for a second." I got up and pulled Reid where Tyler and Chase couldn't hear us.

"What do you want to talk about, B.?" Reid asked.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Nothing except I saw Sarah in a towel."

"You saw Sarah in a towel? What the fuck?" I asked.

"I just got back in and she was walking the halls and got scared when she ran into me, She said she felt like someone had been watching her and I checked it out and there was no one around." Reid said.

I shook my head. "Are you telling me the truth that nothing else happened?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Reid said.

I sighed. "I hope so. Well, I'm going to be going. Me, Chase and Kate are going to see a movie. See you later Reid." I kissed him on his cheek.

"See you squirt." Reid said.

I went back to my bike and got on and slipped my helmet on. I started it up and waved to Tyler and Reid and took off.

**Review now!**

That's all for this chapter! Please review!


	6. Nicky's

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I only own Brandy and those random people.

**Nicky's**

I was sitting at a pool table, watching Reid and Tyler play pool. I laughed at Aaron's face. Him and his friend was losing. I got up and went over to were my brother, Sarah, Kate and Chase was and saw Pogue standing there taking off his jacket.

"Hey, Pogue." I said, grabbed my drink and sipping at it.

"Hey, B." Pogue said.

I put my drink down. "Okay I am out of here to watch over the dumbasses." I said, with a slight smile.

Caleb shook his head at me.

"Hey. Save me a dance." Chase said.

I looked at him. I almost said, "You must have a lot of nerve hitting on me in front of my big brother and Pogue who is just as bad as him." but instead said. "You'll have to get in line."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because there are four guys in front of you waiting to dance with me." I said.

"Really? Well, then I'll wait." Chase said. "But who are these guys?"

"Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. They always have me dance with them." I said. "To keep guys like you, from dancing with me." I started to walk away.

"Guys like me? What does that mean?" Chase asked.

"Guys who are interested in me." I said over my shoulder. I could just make out Caleb saying, "she's right." I laughed. I sat back down on the stool, and started to watch Reid and Tyler's game.

"Well, well, well..." Reid said.

"How long you guys been here?" Pogue asked, coming up behind me. Reid wrapped a arm around Pogue's shoulders.

I was able to keep from looking at Pogue's muscles for more then a second. Damn, he had nice arms.

"A bit." Reid said.

I chuckled. "We're taking turns playing Aaron and Bordy." I said.

"And– Would you look at that?" Reid asked.

I turned and saw a girl with a short skirt, leaning over the bar. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Blue, cotton." Reid said, putting 20 dollars on the table.

"Pink, lace." Tyler said, putting 20 dollars on the table.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." Pogue said.

"Okay, this is dumb but I have to go with Pogue." I said.

Reid rolled his eyes before they flashed. I didn't even look. "Yeah. Thanks, boys." Pogue said.

I shook my head. "I told ya."

"Shut up, Shadow before I tell–" Reid started.

"Shut up, Reid or you'll be six feet under." I said.

Pogue looked in between me and Reid. He shook his head. He went and got his food and drink.

I glared at Reid. "Reid just because you know that does not mean you can use it to threaten me."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." Reid said.

"No it doesn't." I said.

"Does." Reid said.

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Guys, stop it. Reid you can't keep blackmailing her with that." Tyler said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"What ever." Reid said.

Reid and Tyler went back to their game. Let me clear something up. Reid and Tyler found out I like Pogue. How? I had been bored and started to write, "Pogue + Brandy" on a scrap piece of paper and all that shit, and well Reid and Tyler found it and teased me about but I think me having to see Pogue with other girls got them to stop. But Reid still at times acted like he was going to black mail me with that info.

I laughed as Reid made a combo shot and took the money from Aaron.

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure." Reid said.

Reid is real good at pool, even without using but he still uses at times, like just now.

I laughed as Reid blew a kiss at Aaron. Oh and I was sitting away from Aaron. Aaron always hits on me and whenever he tries anything, he gets his ass kicked by, Caleb (duh), Pogue, Reid and Tyler. And I help out too sometimes, but I also like to watch them do all by themselfs.

I could tell Aaron was getting a little upset. I stood up, just in case I had to get in between them, when Aaron shoved Reid, knocking a glass out of hand and breaking it.

Reid of course shoved Aaron back.

I followed Tyler and Reid out of Nicky's. "He made the shot, dickhead. You bet him he couldn't and he did." Tyler said.

"Tyler's right. So pay the fuck up." I said.

"We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like it–" Bordy started.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked, coming out. I glanced at him and Pogue before looking back at Aaron and his dickhead friends.

"None of your damn business." Aaron said.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot, and I did." Reid said.

"Everyone just forget about it, okay?" Caleb asked.

"Hey! Take it someplace else, ladies." Nicky said, coming to the door with a baseball bat. "Now."

"Whatever you say, Nicky." Aaron said. Aaron and his friends headed back in and on the way Aaron bumped his shoulder with Caleb's.

Nicky closed the door. Good idea.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked.

"We were just playing them." Reid said.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler said.

Reid stepped up to Caleb. "Why don't you quit being such a pussy?"

Reid went to go by Caleb but Caleb grabbed his shoulder. "I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb said.

Reid grabbed Caleb's hand and was using.

"Dammit Reid." I muttered.

"Reid, stop." Caleb said.

Reid didn't. Caleb used and pushed Reid away from him, making him slam into a wall.

"Caleb! Reid! Stop it!" I all but yelled.

"What will it take for you to get it? Its addictive, you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business. But if you use in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Caleb said.

Reid stood up and started to levitate a barrel.

"Fuck. Reid." I muttered.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said.

"All right, go for it, tough guy." Caleb said.

Reid threw the barrel at Caleb but he blocked and hit Reid with a energy burst, making Reid go back and hit a bunch of bottles.

Caleb started toward Reid, but Pogue ran and grabbed him. "Stop it! This is crazy." Pogue said.

Tyler went and helped Reid. I stood off to the side, ready to get in the middle.

"It's for his own good!" Caleb said. "Keep using like you did tonight and last night, when you ascend you'll be as good as dead."

"So I fixed her car. Big deal!" Reid said.

"Don't play me, Reid! I'm talking later and you know it." Caleb said.

"The hell I do! I didn't use later." Reid said.

Reid shoved past Caleb and Pogue and went back inside.

"It's not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler said.

"Tell it to Reid." Caleb said.

Tyler went back inside.

"Reid's lying. It had to have been him." Caleb said.

"How do you know?" Pogue asked.

"Because it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me. Brandy wouldn't have done it." Caleb said.

I shook my head and headed to the door, to go back inside.

"Where you going?" Caleb asked.

I turned and looked at him. "Inside." I said.

"Your choosing them over your brother?" Caleb asked.

WHAT?! Damn Caleb to hell. Why did he make me choose between them! I can't! Reid and Tyler are not only my brothers but best friends. Caleb _is_ my brother and well Pogue is my brother if you forget the whole crush thing.

"I'm not choosing Caleb." I said, trying to keep from maybe hitting him a few times by using.

"It seems like it." Caleb said.

"Yeah, well things are never what they seem." I said. I shook my head, sighing. "I'm not choosing between you guys."

"Well, it does seem like you are." Caleb said.

"Dammit Caleb! I'm not choosing between you guys! I'm not!" I said, starting to lose my temper. "I'm done." I muttered, heading back in.

"Done with what? What are you done with Brandy?" Caleb asked.

I turned and looked at him. "You...Reid...Pogue...Tyler...all of you. I'm done with all of you. I can't take being felt like a damn monkey in the middle anymore." I went back inside and passed Sarah who I think was going to check on Caleb.

I passed Reid and Tyler who were playing pool again.

I got up to the table and grabbed my hoodie and threw it on. "I'm getting out of here." I said, to Kate and Chase.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Brandy." Kate said.

"Bye Kate." I looked at Chase. "Just say I owe you for that dance."

Chase nodded. "Well, you could make it up to me by letting me drive you home."

I chuckled. "Alright. You can take me back to the dorms."

Chase grinned. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "See you tomorrow, Kate." he said.

Kate grinned, like she knew a secret. "Bye you two. Don't get into to much trouble."

"We won't." I said.

"And Chase? Take care of her or I'll kick your ass, alongside the guys." Kate said.

Chase nodded. "I'll take good care of her Kate. Bye."

"Bye." Kate said.

I followed Chase outside. We passed by Reid and Tyler at the pool tables (duh) and I saw them both glare at Chase for a quick moment. We then passed by Pogue who was heading back in.

"Bra–" Pogue started.

"Save it, Pogue." I said, walking past him.

When we stepped out to where the cars were parked, I saw Caleb and Sarah getting into his mustang.

Caleb had been my ride, but I didn't even want to be near him at the moment. Chase opened the car door for me. I got in and saw Caleb looking a little hurt I was riding back with Chase but he was going to leave me here to take Sarah home.

Chase got in and started the car.

"If you don't mind, could we maybe drive around for a bit? I don't want to run into Caleb at the dorms." I said.

"That's fine." Chase said. He drove off. "So, you and Caleb got into a fight?"

I nodded my head. "Yea, we did."

"What about?" Chase asked.

"He for some reason thinks I pick between him, Pogue and Reid and Tyler but I don't. And I couldn't if I tried because they're all my brothers." I said.

Chase nodded. "Must be tough."

"It is." I said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have them any other way right?" Chase asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

Me and Chase kept talking for a while. He then pulled up the dorms and walked me to my room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Chase asked.

I nodded. "I think I can arrange that." I said, with a small smirk.

Chase chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that."

I chuckled. "Yeah, so see you tomorrow?"

Chase nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss hanging out with you for anything."

I laughed. "You're a charmer, Chase."

Chase kinda shrugged. "I try."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chase nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." I said.

Chase leaned down and softly kissed me. I had to admit I liked Chase. He was nice, sweet, cute and fun. I smiled as I kissed him back. Chase pulled back. "I'll see you." he kissed my cheek and was off to his room. I went into mine.

"So, who was that guy you were talking to?" my roommate, Samantha said, once the door was closed.

I laughed and shook my head. I pulled my hoodie off and put it on my desk chair. "Chase. He's in my brothers class."

"Oooh. A older guy. So tell!" Sam said.

I laughed. Sam was my best friend, well girlfriend alongside the gu– no, she is my best friend. I'm done with the guys. "Well, he's nice, sweet, cute, funny and fun."

"And? How does Caleb feel about you and Chase?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, as I took off my shoes and headed into the bathroom, with my night clothes. "I don't know. I had a huge fight with him tonight. And Chase and me just kinda happened."

"What was the fight about? You two barely fight, let alone a huge fight." Sam said.

I nodded as I slipped on my night shirt, which a over size tee shirt I had stole from Caleb when we were younger. "True." I pulled on my shorts. I pulled my hair into a pony tail as I walked out of the bathroom. "Well, me, Reid and Tyler were taking turns playing Aaron and Bordy and Aaron bet Reid he couldn't make a combo shot and he did. Well, Aaron got upset and pushed Reid and Reid pushed him back and then, we all went outside and Caleb and Pogue followed and Nicky broke it up and after Aaron and them went inside Reid and Caleb got to arguing and after Reid and Tyler went in, well me and Caleb got into a fight because he thought I was choosing them over him."

"What?! How can he think that?!" Sam asked. She knew I loved Caleb like crazy and would die for him.

I sat on my bed, shrugging. "I don't know. But anyway, I told him I was done with him, Pogue, Reid, all of them, you know?"

Sam nodded. "I hope you guys make up."

I nodded, laying down. "Me too, Sam. Me too."

**Review now!**

I hope you guys liked it! Review now!


	7. A Date

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I only own, Brandy, Sam and those random people.

**A Date**

School the next day was normal, except I didn't hang out with any of my 'brothers' at all. I was avoiding them all.

After school I was heading to my car, a '67 mustang, when Chase came up next to me. "Hey."

"Hey, so how was swim practice?" I asked. I had found out Chase had gotten on the team.

"It was good. Aaron was being a bitch but I took care of him. Anyway, would you like to go out tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I would like that."

Chase grinned. "I'll pick you up at 7? Your room?"

I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at 7."

Chase nodded. "See you." he leaned down and kissed my cheek and then went off to his own car.

I couldn't help but grin as I opened my car door. That grin disappeared when Reid came up next to me.

"Hey, squirt." Reid said.

"What do you want Reid?"

"Well, I thought you might want to hang out, you know. Go play some pool or something."

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Why? Your going with Chase somewhere?" I didn't miss the protective tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. And its none of your business."

"Yeah, it is. We're best friends and I'm practically your older brother. And I don't know how Caleb would feel, about you going out with a older guy." Reid said. Yep, Reid said that.

I scoffed. "I guess, Caleb didn't tell you. I told him I was done with all of you. Every single one of you. So, you can take your older brother protectiveness and best friend protectiveness and shove it. 'Cause I'm not going to be the monkey in the middle no more." I said. I got in my car and started it.

"Come on, B.! That's not right! Me and Caleb have had fights before!" Reid said.

I didn't do or say anything as I pulled out of the parking lot. I went by my house to grab some things. Once I was done, I went back to the dorms. I had told mom that I was going to be staying at the dorms for a while.

"So, have you and Caleb made up yet?" Sam asked, as I got ready for my date with Chase.

I shook my head. "No. I ran into Reid and it seems like he didn't know about me not wanting to have anything to do with him, but he does now."

I had on ripped jeans, chain wallet, a black tank top that showed some of my mid driff, and my leather jacket. I had my hair down in soft waves and curls. My hair was actually working with me for once. I had on some light makeup. A little blush, eye shadow and lip gloss.

"Well, I hope you and Chase have a nice time." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam." I said as the door knocked. I looked at the clock and at Sam. "Right on time."

I opened the door and looked at Chase. "Hey. You look really nice." Chase said. Chase had on jeans, a white dress shirt and a black coat.

"Thanks. You do too." I said. I looked at Sam. "See ya, Sam."

"See ya, B. Have fun." Sam said.

I closed the door and followed Chase outside. He opened the door for me and then got in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, as he started the car.

"You'll see." Chase said.

"Ooh, a mystery." I said.

Chase laughed. "Yeah, a mystery."

I laughed. Chase soon pulled up to a nice restaurant.

I followed Chase in. We got shown to a table and got our menus. "So, what would you like to eat?" Chase asked.

"I'll have the shrimp. You?"

"Same, and a coke."

"Sweet tea."

Me and Chase talked as we ate and it was nice, real nice. He was sweet and funny.

After eating Chase drove back to the dorms.

We walked to my room.

I had a really nice time, Chase." I said.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow sometime during school." Chase said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you."

Chase leaned down and kissed me. I felt his hands go to my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. When we pulled apart I was out of breath.

"Bye." Chase said.

"Bye."

We kissed again.

"See you." Chase said.

"See you."

We kissed again.

Chase then pulled away. "I'll go now. I'll see you." He kissed my cheek and was off to his room. I went into my own. Sam looked up at me from her book.

"Well? Will there be a second date?" Sam asked.

"I think there will be a second date." I said, getting ready for bed.

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Yeah, he opened doors for me, he pulled out my chair for me, you know he was really great." I said, getting in my bed.

"Goodnight, Brandy." Sam said.

"Goodnight, Sam."

**Review Now!**

God, that sucked! LOL Gah It sucked didn't it? That's all for this chapter! Please review!


	8. A Fight

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish. I only own Brandy, Sam and those random people.

**A Fight**

The next day at school was just as uneventful as the day before. I hung out with Sam and did my homework. I hadn't seen Chase but I did talk to him for a while on my cell. He was telling me he would see me the next day.

The only real eventful thing that happened was that I got a call from Pogue.

"What do you want Pogue?" I asked, answering.

"_What? I get no hey or anything?" _Pogue asked.

"No. Now what the fuck do you want?" I asked, slowly losing my temper. Sam gave me a look.

"_Meet us at the colony house. Downstairs."_ Pogue said.

"Why?" I asked.

"_Caleb found something out about Chase."_

"I can't believe you guys. Did Reid tell you me and Chase are dating? Huh?" I asked.

"_What?! You and Chase are dating?"_ Pogue asked, in a angry, protective tone.

"Oh, Reid didn't tell you? Yeah, we're dating." I said.

I heard Pogue say something to Caleb and then Caleb must of took the phone because I heard his voice next.

"_Look, Brandy, just meet us okay? We're not trying to break you two up, but you might want to break up with him any way after you find out what we know."_ Caleb said.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll meet you guys at the house. But I swear if I hear one word about breaking me and Chase up, I'm out of there."

"_Alright. That's fine. See you there." _

"See you." I hung up and looked at Sam. "I got to go meet my 'brothers' at my house. See you later, Sam."

"See ya, B." Sam said. I threw on a hoodie and went out to my bike and car. For a second I thought about taking my bike but I took my car instead.

(Nobody's pov and this is Caleb and Pogue in the car after Caleb and Brandy hang up.)

"Caleb, she can't date Chase." Pogue said.

Caleb nodded. "I know that. And she probably won't be when she finds out what we know."

"What if she thinks we're making it up or something?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Caleb said. And that was the last thing said between the two on the ride to the colony house.

Pogue had never told anyone and never would probably about his feelings. The feelings he has been feeling since he was 15.

(You guys want to kill me huh? LOL Anyway Brandy's pov again.)

I was walking downstairs to the circle. I arrived when Pogue was speaking.

"About the darkling, what we found in his file..."

I stepped into well the circle area. I looked at all four of them. I looked back at Caleb. "Why are we here?"

"Sit down and you'll know." Caleb said. He had the Book Of Damnation come to him and go into the middle of the circle.

I shook my head. I took the seat that had been originally for the fifth son, but since there was no fifth son and all that it was kinda my seat, even though daughters weren't suppose to be born into the covenant.

The book opened up and the fire lit all around it.

"It's a list of names...who brought charges against John Putnam and his family...during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goodwin Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen." Caleb said.

"So what?" Reid asked. That's what I was wondering.

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams...after she was widowed. The Book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June fourth, 1692. Her son, Hagen was born April 11th, 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later." Caleb said.

The Book closed and landed in the middle of the circle.

"If what you're saying is true...and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam...then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler said.

"And Chase is one of us." Caleb said.

"That's crazy. He can't be." Reid said.

"The night after the party at the Dells...someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me and Brandy. The next night, it happened again." Caleb said.

"I felt it then." Pogue said.

"See? I told you." Tyler said to Reid. "I felt it too."

"When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?" Caleb asked, Reid.

"No." Reid said.

"You swear?" Caleb asked.

"I swear." Reid said.

"Then it was him." Caleb said.

I couldn't believe this. Chase was the fifth son? I just couldn't believe it.

My phone rang at that moment.

"Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"_Brandy, it's me."_ Chase. I glanced at my brother who was looking at me. I glanced at Reid and then Tyler. They were looking at me too. I glanced at Pogue and he was looking at me.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked, using Sam's name for a cover.

"_Can you meet me?_" Chase asked.

"Where?" I couldn't believe what I was doing but I guess in some way I hoped I could stop him or something or maybe find out if he was really the fifth son of the Covenant.

"_The Dells?_" Chase asked.

I nodded, sighing a bit. "I'll meet you there in five, Sam." I hung up. I stood and went to the stairs.

"Was that really Sam?" I heard Caleb ask from behind me. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was." I lied.

I walked up the stairs and out of the house. I went to my car and drove to the Dells. I walked, and saw Chase standing by the shore.

"Chase?" I asked, walking till I was a good 10 feet away from him. Chase turned and looked at me.

"What? You can't come hug or kiss me? Your boyfriend?" Chase asked, walking toward me.

"Chase, stay where you are." I said, threatingly.

Chase stopped. "What's wrong babe?"

That made something snap in me. "Don't fucking call me that! You're the lost son of the Covenant and you killed someone! You're the one who sent my brother a darkling! You're the one who...who..." I hd no idea what else to yell at him.

Chase grinned in a way that sent chills down my spine. "You all finally figured it out, huh?" he chuckled. "It's about damn time."

I glared at him. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. I didn't know where that came from but it seemed perfect to say.

Chase chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, babe. Yell at me. But don't you see? It doesn't matter. I'm still going to take your brother's power."

I stared at him. "Your going to what?!"

Chase acted shocked. "Oh, that's right. You didn't know. Well, now you do."

I glared at him. "You're never getting his power! You hear me?! NEVER! I promise you that! You'll never get his power!" I yelled at him.

Chase shook his head, laughing a evil laugh. "Don't bet on that babe."

"I would bet on it because there is no fucking way in hell you're getting his power! I swear I'll kill you before that happens or I'll die trying!" I said, pissed as hell.

"Then you'll have to die, babe cause I'm going to get his power." Chase said.

I snorted. "Go to hell bitch." I said, throwing a energy burst at him but he hit it with his own and threw another one at me, making me go flying into a tree.

Groaning, I pushed myself and glared at Chase who was walking toward me. "Don't worry. He won't suffer...to much." Chase was saying.

"I'll say it again: go to hell, bitch!" I yelled, throwing a energy burst at him and watching it hit his chest, making him go back just a little. God, he was so strong.

Chase chuckled. "Ow." he said, in a montone. He came and grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head up to meet his eyes. "Don't worry...even though I want your brother's power, I want something else from you." he looked at me in a way that made my skin crawl. He then kissed me forcefully on the lips. I placed my hands on his chest and grew a energy burst and pushed him back with it. I wrinced from the pull on my hair but I then threw another energy burst at him.

I slowly stood, using the tree for support. I heard my phone ring and I knew it was Pogue from the ring tone. I grabbed it.

"Pogue?" I asked.

"_Yeah! It's me. B., where are you?!"_ Pogue asked worriedly.

Breathing hard, I glanced at Chase who was just standing there looking at me. "I'm...I'm with Sam." I lied. Why was I lying? I didn't need any help. I wanted to take that son of a bitch down by myself. Right?

"_B...tell me the truth."_ Pogue said. I think he was running because I could hear him breathing hard.

"I'm fine. I promise." I said. Chase walked up to me. I had to keep from hitting him or yelling at him, I didn't want Pogue to worry. Chase took my phone. "HEY!"

"Don't worry, Pogue. I'm taking good care of her." Chase said before hanging up. He threw my phone and grabbed my neck. He kissed me again. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed both of my wrists and held them above my head. His other hand went to my waist.

He then shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit on it. He pulled away and looked at me. He smirked evilly. "I like it rough." he stated.

I smiled. "Oh, really?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

I smirked and kneed him, making him let go of my wrists. I then punched him and kicked him in his shin and pushed him. God was I happy that my brother, Reid, Tyler and Pogue taught me how to fight. And it helped I took martial art classes and was a natural fighter.

I ran from Chase, trying to ignore my back. I grabbed my cell and quickly hit the 2 on speed dial for Pogue.

"_Brandy?!_" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, its me! Pogue I'm at the Dells." I said, as I tried to run from Chase in the woods, as he ran after me.

"_Are you with Chase?"_ Pogue asked

"Yeah, but I thought I could, I dunno see what he wanted or whatever. Hell, I don't even know what I was going to do." I said, as tears of anger and stress ran down my face.

"_Are you okay?_" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, well kinda. My back hurts from him knocking me into a fucking tree, and so does my head and I feel dirty 'cause he kissed me." I said.

"BRANDY! COME ON! I WON'T HURT YOU!" I heard Chase yell from somewhere behind me.

"_B. I want you to get to the street okay? Or your car and get out of there. If your by the street when I get there, I want you to jump on my bike, kay?_" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, I will Pogue. Promise." I said.

"_Good._" Pogue then hung up.

I shoved my phone into my pocket as I ran. I ducked under branches, jumped over rocks and shit and somehow made it to the street.

I saw my car parked by the street and ran to it and jumped in starting it. I drove backwards and turned around and took off. I came to a fork and turned right and stopped.

Not even a minute later I heard Pogue's bike. I sat there a moment and then I heard a crash. I ran to see if Pogue had ran into Chase or was it the other way around.

I saw Pogue on the ground and Chase standing.

"Chase! Leave him alone!" I yelled, hitting him in the back with a energy burst. Chase turned and looked at me. Pogue looked at me, his eyes telling me to get out of there but I wasn't going to leave him.

"And why would I do that?" Chase asked.

"Do it or I'll kill you!" I yelled.

Chase smirked and went to hit me with a energy burst but I managed to duck. I went to hit him, again but he was gone. The next thing I knew, someone had grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around and shoved me to the ground.

Before the thought of even getting up, fully finished in my head, someone was on top of me holding my wrists together and had their other hand holding my hair. It was Chase.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. ME!" I said, through gritted teeth.

Chase just grinned and kissed me forcefully.

"Get off of her!" I heard Pogue yell.

I tried to kick at him and push him off but it was wasn't working so I tried something new. I pretended to enjoy it. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I nudged his tongue with mine and battled with him for a second. His grip on my hair and wrists relaxed. At that moment I brought my knees up and pushed him off of me. I then ran to Pogue and collapsed next to him.

"Why didn't you run?" Pogue asked.

"I couldn't let you go against this ass on your own." I said.

"Aw, how cute." Chase said.

I looked at him, glaring. "Go to hell."

Chase grinned. "I'll take you with me." he said before throwing a energy burst at me. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

**Review now!**

I hope you guys liked this! Please review!


	9. Hospital Time! What Joy! NOT!

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I only own Brandy, Sam and those random people, got it?

**Hospital Time! What Joy! NOT!**

I woke up to some pretty damn annoying beeping. Groaning, I opened my eyes and was meet with the face of...Chase...just kidding. It was Reid.

"Ah! Reid!" I yelled, jumping, even though I was in a bed.

Reid grinned at me. "Sorry, squirt but boy you gave us a scare." Reid said, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital. Me and Tyler went looking for Pogue after he ran out because Chase put a spell on Kate." Reid said.

I couldn't help but feel confused. But he had called me, right? Maybe he called afterward or something, I don't know.

"What kind of spell?" I asked, concerned for Kate even though she was with Pogue.

"Creation. Spiders." Reid said.

I shook my head, feeling sick. "God...Reid...I can't...I just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Reid nodded, not saying anything.

I then remembered what happened. "Reidཀ How's Pogue?" I asked.

"He's okay. Unconscious, but okay." Reid said.

I sighed in relieve. "Good."

Reid nodded. "Brandy...why did you go to meet Chase?"

I gave him a look, silently asking how he came up with that conclusion.

"We asked Sam if you were suppose to meet her but she said no and we found you with Pogue, so do the math." Reid said.

I sighed. "I really don't know what I was thinking."

"You could of gotten killed!"

"I know! I KNOW!" I almost yelled. "Where's Caleb?"

"With Pogue."

"Get him for me."

Reid nodded. He stood up and then leaned down and hugged me and kissed my forehead. He then went to get Caleb. A minute later Caleb came into my room and came and stood beside my bed.

"How you feeling, sis?" Caleb asked.

"Like a freakin' idiot." I said.

"Your not a idiot."

I snorted. "Yes, I am. I actually believed Chase was a good guy. But all he wanted was your power." I was angry and upset at myself for that. I felt like crying in anger, sadness and stress.

Caleb sighed. "He had us all fooled. Well, maybe not Pogue."

I nodded slightly. "Caleb...I'm sorry about what I said at Nicky's. I really am."

"I know."

That made me snap. Caleb always let me off after we had a fight (even though we only had small fights). A few tears started to fall out of my eyes. Caleb pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tightly.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Caleb said.

"Caleb, he wants your power! And he is so damn strong!" I said, sniffling.

"I know. Pogue has told me he's stronger, but I'll be okay."

"Promise?" I asked.

Caleb chuckled a tiny bit. "I promise. Always." He kissed my forehead. "Get some rest."

I nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

"I will." Caleb walked out of my room. I got as comfortable as I could. "Please be okay Caleb." I whispered before drifting off.

**Later that night**

I woke up way later around 3 am. Yawning, I looked around my room and saw Tyler asleep in a recliner, with a pillow under his head and a blanket on him. I thought about going back to sleep but I wanted to check on Pogue.

I started to get out of the bed, when guess what? I realized (Or well remembered) that these stupid hospital gowns have no back. And I then realized that my bra had been taken off at some point. Blushing like crazy, I grabbed another gown from one of the drawers in the bedside and pulled it around my backside, so my back was no covered. Getting up slowly, I limped to the door.

My back was hurting, bruised most likely and my legs were sore as hell, no doubt from running like crazy. I was glad to see not so many nurses and doctors around as I stumbled down the hall. I then realized I didn't know where Pogue's room was.

Sighing, I stumbled up to the nurses station. "Umm, excuse me but can you tell me where Pogue Perry's room is at?" I asked.

The nurse who looked to be a kind old lady of about 57 looked at me. She gave me a smile. A grandmothery smile. "Should you be walking, hun?" she asked, kindly.

I smothered the temptation to snort. "I'm fine. Really. I just need to check on my friend, before I can even sleep well." I said.

The nurse nodded. She checked her computer. "He's in room...467."

"Thank you." I said, turning to walk to Pogue's room.

"If you need any help getting back to your room, just ring us, okay, hun?" the nurse asked.

I looked back at her. Nodding I said, "Okay." I then limped/stumbled my way to Pogue's room. Opening the door, I looked around the room. No one was there. Huh...I thought Reid would be with Pogue, since Tyler had been with me. But he wasn't there. Guess he left or something.

I walked over to Pogue's side and sat in the chair. God, it was uncomfortable. I gently took Pogue's lager hand in mine.

"Pogue...you know I am not good at this shit. But seriously, if something seriously is wrong with you or something, I'm going to kill you myself." I chuckled dryly. "You better be okay."

I took one of my hands and wiped at my eyes. Everything was catching up to me.

"I fell like a idiot, you know that? For so many things. For trusting Chase, for actually liking him, for kissing him, for even hugging him, for going out to meet him...for blowing you guys off..." I trailed off.

I started to rub Pogue's hand gently, wishing I could make this all better.

"Pogue you know something? I...love you...not as a older brother but as...something much more..." I took a deep breath not sure why I had just said that.

"You know...if you don't wake up...well...I don't know but the end result won't be good..." I chuckled slightly.

I heard the door open. I looked and saw Reid with a cup of coffee.

"Well, look who finally woke up and decided to grace us with her presence." Reid teased.

I shook my head, grinning just a bit. "I thought you had left, Pogue here all alone."

"Never! I just went for some coffee."

"Didn't know you liked coffee."

"I don't...not really...but I had a craving for it."

"Oh."

Reid nodded. "Are you okay, B.?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I stood up. "I'm going back to my room."

Reid sat his coffee cup on the table by Pogue's feet and grabbed my shoulders. "Do you need any help getting to your room?"

I shook my head. I then felt a wave of dizziness take over. I stumbled, losing my balance. Reid tightened his hold on me.

"Yeah, right. I'm taking you to your room." Reid said, in his voice that meant "and don't argue"

"I'm fine...I'm fine...I really am fine..." I said. By the time I said the last fine a tear escaped my eye. Reid pulled me against him. I hugged him tightly as Reid wrapped his arms around me and hugged me just as tight.

I started to sob into Reid's chest. I never really cry in front of anyone, but everything was getting to be to much. Reid rubbed small circles in my back and kept saying, "It'll be okay, Brandy."

I wanted to believe him so much.

(Pogue's pov)

_I was standing behind a girl who had her arms wrapped around herself. I stepped up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked at me._

_She cocked her head, silently asking what was wrong. Her having her head cocked like that...God she looked so beautiful._

_I then for no reason kissed her. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me back._

_I slowly pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Brandy Elizabeth Danvers."_

I slowly opened my eyes and was not happy with the sight that greeted me. I saw Brandy being hugged by Reid...Reid 'Fucking' Garwin. Reid is one of my best friends, but Brandy...Brandy was the girl I've liked or loved or whatever since she was 14 and me 15. I had just suddenly realized that she was more then a little sister or friend to me. I wanted to be the one she hugged and kissed, not any of those other guys she had dated (even though they all barely lasted a few weeks thanks to me and the rest of the guys). I wanted to be the one to love her and be loved by her like that.

But it wouldn't happen. Caleb was her older brother and my best friend. Like he would want me with her. And besides it seemed like she loved Reid, not me.

I slowly felt myself go back to sleep, cause of the medicine the doctors had me on. I feel back asleep.

(Reid's pov)

I stood there hugging Brandy to my chest, feeling her tears soaking through my shirt. I had heard what she had said about loving Pogue as more then a little sister.

'_Dammit Pogue...why can't you see that she loves you so damn much?! You need to fucking realize that she'll never be truly happy with anyone other then you!' _I yelled at Pogue in my head. God, he was a idiot. Brandy loved him so much. I wish he could see that, cause seeing her like this, seeing her worried about him and wanting it to be more then a little sister worried about her big brother, it hurt not just her but me and Tyler as we're the only two who knows this.

I pulled back from Brandy when her sobs, slowly stopped. "Come on lets get you to your room. I don't want to get in trouble with all mighty leader, that is your brother."

Brandy chuckled. I helped her to her room and helped her into her bed. "Get some rest. I want you well enough so we can go play some pool soon." I told her.

Brandy nodded. "Okay, Reid. Night."

"Night squirt." I said, giving her a kiss on her temple. I then walked back to Pogue's room.

I shook my head, as I sat in the uncomfortable seat with my coffee. "You're a idiot Pogue." I muttered.

"A huge freakin' idiot!" I said in a harsh whisper. It didn't feel right to talk real loud this late in a hospital. "Brandy loves you and you don't even fucking notice that? Man...she loves you so fucking much and you're blind to it! Dammit, Pogue!" I paused, not really knowing what to say.

What was I to say? The guy was out like a light. It wasn't like he was listening to me. Was he?

I leaned over and looked at Pogue's face, half expecting him to jump at me and yell "boo!" or something but he didn't move. I leaned back in that oh so comfortable seat. Note the sarcasm people.

I drowned the rest of my coffee and threw it in the trash can. I didn't even have to use. I rested my chin on my hand. I wished there was something I could do for B...for her and Pogue. Pogue needs to realize B.'s love for him and well...hopefully he would feel the same way.

I shook my head. I decided to head home to get some sleep. I got up and went out of the room. I had my jacket on, cause the hospital was cold. Hospitals were always cold. I walked to Brandy's room, to tell her I was leaving but saw that she was already asleep. I smiled a little. She deserved someone to love her...I just wasn't so sure Pogue deserved her love. I pulled the blanket up around her and kissed her temple. I then pulled the blanket up on Tyler.

I then walked out of the room, out of the hospital and to Tyler's hummer. Yeah, I had swiped the keys...again.

I got in and drove back to the dorms. I snuck back to my and Ty's room. And got dressed for bed. I soon fell asleep in my bed.

**Please review!**

Okay, that was a sucky ending but oh well. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Please review!

Also did I do Pogue and Reid right? Let me know!

And the next chapter will be up once it's done but it might take a while but it will help if you review! For every review you do you get a review in turn, see:D


	10. A Normal Day In The Hospital

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493 

Disclaimer: I wish...I only own Brandy and those random people like Sam (no offence Sammy)

A/N: Enjoy!

**A Normal Day At The Hospital**

(Brandy's pov again)

I woke up and saw my room was empty. I got up and stumbled back to Pogue's room. I smiled a tiny bit at him. He looked so calm and peaceful. I chuckled. Pogue Perry calm and peaceful? Uh not really. Sure he is calm a lot but he is a daredevil.

I shook my head. "Pogue...you..."I sighed. "Dammit...Pogue I love you and you better wake up..."I sighed again. "Pogue...take care of Kate...I know how much you care for her and how much she cares for you...don't mess it up...I''l be fine, even if we never are together...just be okay, kay? I'd miss ya if you died or something." I shook my head again and stumbled back out of the room.

(Pogue's pov)

I woke up slowly and could of sworn I heard B. talking.

"...I'll be fine, even if we never are together...just be okay, kay? I'd miss ya if you died or something." I slowly opened my eyes asking, "B?" My voice hoarse and full of sleep. I looked around my room. No one was in there with me.

I would of shook my head if I could. Like B. would be here saying she loved me.

I scoffed a little before going back to sleep.

(Brandy's pov)

When I got back to my room, I saw Caleb sitting on my bed.

"Hey bro."I said.

"Hy, sis. Where were you? You should stay in bed."Caleb said, getting up and helping me into my bed, even though I didn'tneed it.

I sighed. "I'm fine, bro. I just went to visit Pogue."

"The next time you want to visit him, get someone to help you." Caleb said

"Caleb, I'm fine. Just a little sore. Oh, by the way? Umm, when can I go home?"I asked.

Caleb shrugged. "Umm, whenever the doctors say you can."

"Can you go ask?"I asked, giving him a little sister look.

Caleb sighed, playfully. "Okay."He got up and went to find my doctor.

He came back a minute later with my doctor, Dr.Michael.

"Hello, Miss.Danvers."he said.

"Just Brandy please."I said

"Okay then, Brandy. Now you want to go home, right?"he asked.'

I nodded. "Yeah, when can I?" I asked.

"Well, let's keep you overnight. You might be able to go home mid-morning."he siad.

I sighed. "Alright." The doctor then left. I looked at Caleb. "Why can't I go home now?"I asked.

"Because the doctor said so."Caleb said.

"Dammit."I muttered.

"Hey, it's not that bad."Caleb said.

"Yeah, yeah."I said.

"It's not!At least you don't have to stay for weeks."Caleb said.

"Yeah, I know bro. So...you and Sarah huh?"I asked, to tease him.

Caleb chuckled at me. "Yeah...you and what'- Oh that's right you don't have a boyfriend, thanks to me and the guys."

I gave him a look. "Do you want me to kill you?"

Caleb shook his head, laughing. "I'm going to get going sis. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't forget to bring Mom!She has to sign me out."I reminded him.

"I won't."Caleb stood and kissed the top of my head and then walked out of the room.

I layed down and turned on the tv. Image my surprise when I saw Chase on the news. Just joking people!Damn...but I did get a surprise later on.

Later that night

I had got visits from Reid, Tyler and Sam throughout the day. Now, I was suppose to be asleep, but I just couldn't fall asleep.

I turned on my left side and tried to fall asleep. I heard my door open. I thought it was just a nurse coming to check on me. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hey, babe."

A/N: (gasp) Who is it?!(evil smirk) I know who, but do you? Tehehehe. REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW OR SOMETHING VERY BADLY WILL HAPPEN TO THE BOYS!

(Evil smirk) I have that kind of power.


	11. Unwanted Guest

The Lost PageBy: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: (snorts) Pul-ease! I do not own them! But I wish I did! I only own, Brandy (No shit sherlock), Sam and those random people! Get it? Got it? Good. Now be gone with yourself!

A/N: Now, you get to find out who it is:D IMPORTANT! Okay I acually had the last chapter done like 5 days ago but couldn't upload so to make it up to you guys here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Unwanted Guest**

"Hey, babe."

My eyes popped open. No...fucking...way...in...hell! I slowly turned around and sat up. Standing in my room was none other then Chase Collins or rather, Chase Pope.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked, already defensive.

Chase smirked. "Well...I wanted to check on my girl."

"Okay, get this through your head, you sick fuck, I am not your girl! And never will be." I said.

Chase stepped toward me. "Don't be so sure about that...babe."

I glared at him. Before I could do anything, I felt like something was holding me from moving at all. Chase smirked and walked up to me, til he was beside my bed. And if you haven't already guessed, he was using.

"What the fuck do you want?" I gritted through my teeth.

Chase leaned in close to were our faces were close and out noses almost touching.

"Don't you know by now, babe? I want your brothers powers and you...every single part of you."

I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

I didn't say anything. I was sure my eyes were black cause I used to push Chase away from me but it barely did anything.

Chase's smirk grew if that was actually possible.

Chase leaned in closer. "Don't worry...I'll take better care of you then...Pogue ever could." he whispered before kissing me.

I tried to get away but couldn't.

"Shh...it's okay." Chase murmed. I felt one of his hands go to my hip on my left side and the other one was near my hip, helping him stay standing.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Chase didn't say anything but he kissed me. I felt his hand on my hip slowly start going up. I struggled to try and get him to stop but couldn't.

I then heard the door open, and Chase pulled away from me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." a young nurse said.

"It's okay." Chase said sincerely.

The nurse smiled. "Sorry, but you have to go now."

Chase nodded. "I understand." he looked at me. "Sorry babe. Got to go." he gave me a quick kiss and then left.

The nurse babbled for a while, while checking my stats. I barely heard her.

I didn't get no more sleep that night.

Pogue's Dream/Remembering

Pogue was dead asleep. He was half knocked out and half asleep if that made sense. He was remembering something from when he was 16 and Brandy was 14.

_**Flashback**_

_Pogue silently laughed at Reid. He kept fixing his tie. They were going to a dinner for the swim team_ _since they had just won state, again._

_Caleb walked into the room, in a nice suit and tie. "Okay don't any of you make any comments about B., " he said, seriously. "She already feels weird in that dress."_

"_You don't have to worry Caleb! We won't. We just have to watch out for the guys who might hit on her." Reid said._

_Tyler nodded._

"_Okay, good. Come in here, Brandy." Caleb called for his little sister._

_Brandy walked into the room. Most of her hair was pinned up but a few pieces fell in her face_. _Her dress was a dark red that made her hair seem darker, and her eyes darker too. It went to mid leg. It's seleves cut off at the shoulders. The neckline went down just a bit but not that much and she had on a necklace with a dark blood red stone on a gold chain. Her nails are clear with sparkle red nail polish. She has a ring on her right hand on her middle finger that, was a simple gold band with_ _a red stone in the middle_ _with a wave design going around it. She had on a watch on her left arm that was sliver and the face was red. She had on a few dark red and black bracelets on her right arm. Her shoes were dark red and had straps that went just past her ankle. She had on light blush, light pale red eye shadow and lip gloss on her lips. Her lips looked much fuller then they had before. All in all she looked beautiful. _

_Reid whistled. "You look like a princess!" he commented and then laughed at the glare Brandy sent him._

_Tyler smiled at her. "You look really nice." Brandy smiled at Tyler. "Thanks." she said, softly. She didn't like dresses a lot and rather be in jeans and a tee shirt._

_Caleb grinned and hugged her_._ "Told you, you looked great."_

_Pogue agreed with all of them but also she was beautiful. He bit back a moan. His dress pants had become just a bit tighter. He shifted so none of the guys, especially_ _Caleb couldn't see it and Brandy to._

_Brandy looked at Pogue, wanting to know what he thought. "Beautiful." he said. She was and he had to fight the urge to walk over to her and kiss her. _

_Brandy smiled._

"_Come on, we got to go." Caleb said._

_They headed out to were the limo (it was a really fancy diner) was waiting. Pogue got the pleasure of sitting next to Brandy who was in between him and Caleb. Pogue had to keep from shifting and groaning and all that, because being this close and not being able to touch her how he wanted to (which was pretty dirty and made him almost blush) was frustrating to say the least._

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_Pogue laughed at Brandy as they ran in the rain. They had been hanging out and ta-da! It started raining._ _Pogue almost felt disappointed when they came to his bike that he had just gotten for his 16th birthday._

_Brandy smiled at Pogue. Pogue grinned, half at her because even though she was soaking wet, she still looked so good and the other half was a little dirty reason. He could see her bra. He got on his bike and Brandy got on behind_ _him and wrapped her arms around him._

_Pogue smiled a little. He felt her hug him close and place her head between his shoulder blades. He started up his bike, and bit back a moan. The sensation of the bike starting had went straight below._

_When they pulled up to the Danver's estate, Brandy got off. Pogue immediately missed her arms._

"_See you Pogue." She said._

"_See you B." Pogue said._

_Brandy leaned over and_ _wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back Pogue almost leaned in to kis_s _her on the lips but pulled away and kissed her cheek and then put his helmet back on and rode to his house. He had a problem that he had to take care of in private, most likely in a shower, a very cold shower._

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_Pogue kissed at Brandy's neck, and had one hand running up her shirt. He groaned at hearing her moan and gasp and then feeling her wiggle underneath him. His hand found her breast and massaged it, making her moan. He started to kiss at her collar bone. He lifted up her shirt and went right back to kissing her collar bone and neck and his hand went right back to were it had been._

_Brandy was moaning, and wiggling under him, wanting more, wanting him._

_Pogue growled possessively, as she moaned his name. His name, not someone else's. His._

_He started to go behind her back to unclasp her bra._

_Pogue sat up, sweating. He then groaned and flopped down on his pillows. He slapped hi_s _alarm clock. The need to throw it out the window for waking him up from that dream was big. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He groaned._

_He was going to be taking a cold shower this morning._

_**End Flashback**_

A/N: Is it getting hot in here? LOL Hope you guys liked the chapter! REVIEW!


	12. Watching Over Pogue And Fighting

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Brandy, Sam and those random people are mine! MUAHAHA! But sadly...I own nothing from the covenant

**Watching Over Pogue And Fighting**

A/N: Enjoy!

I was discharged the next day. I didn't tell Caleb, Reid or Tyler about my visit from Chase. They would freak and I didn't want that!

Anyway, it was later that night and the dance was soon. Tyler, Reid and Caleb were dressed up for it, and we were waiting for Sarah to come downstairs in her dress.

I rolled my eyes. Half because mom was getting on Caleb about letting Sarah in on our secret and half because this was boring and I had to admit the fact that Caleb might die. I shook my head. No, Caleb would be just fine, like always.

If your asking if I'm going to the dance, the answer is no. I'm going to watch Pogue just in case.

Reid, Tyler and Sarah dropped me off at the hospital. After reassuring them I would be fine, I went to see Pogue.

I curled up in the seat beside his bed and waited.

About 10 minutes later I felt a wave of power just hit me and almost knock me out of my chair.

"Caleb." I whispered.

I looked at Pogue and then the door. I knew what I had to do. I got up and went out the door and to Pogue's nurses.

I got them to call me if Pogue woke up while I was gone.

I then took off outside and ran. The hospital was 20 minutes away from Putnam's barn on foot. But I didn't let that stop me. I kept running.

I finally got there in 15 minutes. I saw Chase hit Caleb with a energy burst.

"Dammit!" I muttered, running toward them. I saw Sarah laying on the ground near by and the barn was on fire.

Caleb didn't see me and neither did Chase. Chase walked up to Caleb. I threw a energy burst at him.

Chase slid back a bit and then looked at me. He smirked. "Well, well, the daughter is here!"

Caleb looked at me. "Brandy! Get out of here!" he yelled at me.

I looked at Caleb. Breathing heavily, I said, "I'm not leaving you."

"Oh, such bravery." Chase mocked.

I threw a energy burst at him. "Shut the fuck up you bastard!"

Chase hit me with a energy burst, making me fly back and hit the ground. My head hit something.

That was the last thing I remembered.

Later the next day

I groaned as I woke up. No one was in my room. I groaned when I saw I was in a hospital room.

I made a face and got up and headed to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. I then came back out. I saw my clothes in a bag on a table. I grabbed them and got dressed in my jeans, tee and sweater and slipped on my shoes.

I walked out into the hall, happy to see none of the nurses stop me.

I walked to Pogue's room and saw surprise, my brother, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. But Pogue was up, dressed and awake.

Inside the room with no pov

"Man, why can't I just go check on her?" Pogue asked.

"Don't worry you can. Just not now." Caleb said.

Pogue groaned. He wanted– no had to know for himself if she was okay. He just had to.

Out the room with Brandy

I heard Pogue ask why he couldn't go check on her. He meant Kate. I stiffled a sigh and knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey guys." I said.

"B!" Caleb said, coming to me and hugging me. "You shouldn't be walking or even out of your bed!"

"I'm fine bro." I said.

Reid hugged me next. "You love the hospital, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said, sarcastically.

Tyler hugged me next. "Do that again and I will hurt you." he threatened.

"I'm shaking in my shoes." I said, half meaning it. Tyler may not be the strongest of the group but he is strong.

Pogue was next.

"We'll let you guys catch up!" Reid said, ushering Caleb and Tyler out. He closed the door.

I walked over to Pogue. "You okay?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? I mean you were in the hospital twice in a week." Pogue said, checking me over.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." Pogue said, pulling me into a hug.

I admit it. I enjoyed the hug. I was standing in between his leg, his arms around me, my head buried in the crook of his neck and my arms around him.

When I pulled away, the one thing that I never thought would happen, happened.

Me and Pogue kissed.

A/N: About damn time! Lmfao Review please!


	13. A Kiss

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did I wouldn't even be here. But I do own, Brandy, Sam and those random people!

**A Kiss**

A/N: Here it is! Enjoy!

(Pogue's pov)

As I held on her, I couldn't help but think of how nice her hair smelled. It smelled like fruit.

I took a deep breath, hoping she didn't notice. When she pulled away, I couldn't help myself.

I just had to even for a second, I had to know what she tasted like. I kissed her. I nearly groaned. She tasted so good. I could just taste a bit of mint, some vanilla, which I knew the mint and vanilla was her tooth paste, and I tasted strawberries.

I got a big shock though when she started to return the kiss.

I licked the bottom of her lip, wanting entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth willingly for me and I pushed my tongue far into her mouth. I felt her hit my tongue with her own. Soon we were battling.

I kept one hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek. I stood up and pulled her closer. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I pushed forward and we bumped into the wall, making her leg hit me on my crotch, making me groan.

I then pull away from her as I kissed at her jaw, and then her neck. I kissed, suckled, licked and nibbled on her neck. She arched her neck for me, giving me more room.

One hand was against the wall and the other was on her hip, holding her close to me and against the wall. I felt one of her hands running through my hair, and the other was latched around my neck.

I then felt the annoying need for air. I knew she had that felling to as we pulled away together.

I suppressed a groan. Her eyes were darkened by lust, passion and something else. Her lips were swollen and her hair was messed up slightly.

I then realized what I had done. I had just fucking kissed my best friends little sister who is suppose to be like my little sister!

"Pogue...what...I..." Brandy tried to say.

I pulled away from her and started to babble. "I'm sorry B! I didn't mean to! I just did it! Please don't be angry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't hate me. I really did–" I got cut off by her kissing me.

I groaned and kissed her back. She pulled away too soon. "You wouldn't of done it if you hadn't meant it. You never do things you don't mean." she said, her voice husky.

I nodded a little. "True..."

She bit her lip and glanced at the ground and then at me. "Pogue...I–"

Whether she was going to tell me she liked me too or didn't, she got cut off by the door opening.

I jumped away from her as Reid popped his head in the door.

"Hey guys, Brandy you just got signed out by your mom and Pogue, you are signed out now, so come on." he said, before going away.

I looked at Brandy. "B...do you like me?" I asked.

She nodded. I sighed mentally in relief. I walked up to her and kissed her.

I pulled away from her. "Come on."

She nodded. I took her hand and lead her outside. There was the hummer. I saw Evelyn get in her car.

"Who you riding with B?" Caleb asked. But he wasn't looking at her.

Before Caleb, Reid or Tyler or even Evelyn could say anything, I pulled my hand away from hers.

"Uh, you guys." she said.

Caleb nodded and looked at us. "Come on then."

Caleb, me and B got in the back while Reid and Tyler got in the front. Reid driving, of course.

Evelyn lead the way home.

I felt bad. I had just well cheated on Kate. Sure, I didn't love her like I loved Brandy but it was still cheating.

I shook my head as we pulled up to the Danver's house. We all got and Caleb insisted that someone help me and Brandy, even though we didn't need it.

Everything was a blur for a bit, but then when I was heading to bed I passed by Brandy's room. Her door was cracked open and I saw her sitting against her headboard with her lap top in her lap. I forced down a groan when I saw what she was wearing.

A pair of black short shorts that I knew she only wore in private, since she didn't like to show skin that much, and a black tank top that showed off some of her midriff.

I knocked on the door and went in, closing the door behind me, noticing she had a lamp on. "Hey."

She looked at me. "Hey."

I went and sat next to her, kicking my shoes off. "What'cha doing?" I asked, trying to keep from jumping on her, since I know knew she liked me.

"E-mail and just looking around." she said.

I nodded my head. "Uh B...about...that kiss...I–"

"It's okay." she said, quietly, not looking at me.

For a second, I was like, "_what?" _and then I realized what she thought I was going to say. "No, B...I was going to say that...we can't do this while I'm with Kate. We have to wait till she's okay and out of the hospital, when I can break up with her."

Then I heard, "Oh." whispered quietly and I almost missed it.

"Hey," I said, grabbing her chin and making her look at me. "I do like you. Have for a while. I want you and no one else."

Then I kissed her. Again.

A/N: Whew! Another chapter done! Haha. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! TELL ME!

TELL ME!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Much More

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: (Snorts) I wish! I only own Brandy, Sam and those random people.

**Much More**

A/N: Enjoy! Hehehe, I know you all will.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT GRAPHIC SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT PLEASE SKIP IT! THANK YOU!**

(Nobody's pov)

It seemed almost that at the same time Pogue and Brandy deepened the kiss.

Brandy pushed her lap top out of her lap, as Pogue pulled her into his lap.

Pogue wrapped one arm around Brandy and the other went to her hip, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then attacked her neck, kissing, licking, suckling, and nibbling. Brandy arched close to him, moaning softly.

Pogue flipped them over so, Brandy was laying on her back and he was on top. He kept kissing at her neck as she arched underneath him, moaning.

He slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach for a second before slowly moving up. His hand found her breast. Brandy moaned, when she felt him grasp her breast. He started to message it gently, flicking his thumb over the nipple.

Pogue pulled her shirt over her head and attacked her collar bone. He kissed, licked, suckled and nibbled. Pogue was sure she would have his mark on her in the morning.

Brandy pulled Pogue's shirt off and traced his muscles and ran her hands over his arms, back and chest.

Pogue growled possessively and nipped at her neck as he undid her bra. He noticed it was a simple white bra. He massaged one breast and then moved on to the next one. Brandy moaned and whimpered slightly when his hands disappeared for a second. She then moaned and arched up when his mouth closed in on her nipple.

Pogue sucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue around the top and then biting it gently. He played with the other one, while he did that. He then switched.

Brandy pulled Pogue up and kissed him, passionately. Pogue groaned. He moved and moaned as his lower area hit Brandy's hips. Slowly they started to grind their hips together, moaning and groaning from the contact.

Slowly Pogue reached down and pushed her shorts off and noticed her underwear. Dark red cotton. He kissed her stomach, her chest, shoulder, neck, jaw and then her lips.

Brandy kissed back, and her hands went to his pants. Slowly she started to unbuckle them. Almost to slowly for Pogue's taste. He pushed his pants down and they fell off the bed.

He kissed at her neck, making her groan.

He kissed her, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her chest and her stomach. He hesitantly put his hand on the top of her underwear and looked up at her. In the back of his mind, he knew what they were doing but he couldn't stop, this. He didn't want to. "You sure?" he asked, his voice husky.

Brandy nodded and leaned up, kissing him hard as he pushed her underwear off. A moment later his boxers went to. He settled himself in between her legs. He kissed her deeply as he slowly pushed into her.

Brandy bit her lip, and winced from the pain. It wasn't Pogue's first time, but it was Brandy's. Pogue whispered to her it would be okay, and that he had her.

After a few minutes, when the pain subsided, Brandy kissed Pogue and moved her hips, saying she was ready. Pogue grunted as he started to move slowly inside of her. He started to get a rhythm going as he thrusted in and out of her.

Brandy started to lift her hips, meeting his downward thrusts. Not to soon after Brandy came, moaning loudly. Pogue kissed her, silencing her moan as he came to. He slowly pulled out of her and flopped down beside her.

He pulled her close as Brandy snuggled and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He pulled the forgotten blankets up and over them, up to Brandy's shoulder and his upper chest. He buried his face in her hair, smelling her shampoo.

"I love you Brandy." he murmed.

"I love you to Pogue." she whispered.

Not to much later they both feel asleep.

A/N: WEEEE! YAY FOR THEM BUT UH OH! Pogue's gotta break up with Kate. And will anybody find them or will they wake up in time:O Uh oh... Uh...anyway, REVIEW!


	15. Afterward

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did I would not be here, you got that? I only own, Brandy, Sam and those random people.

A/N: Weeee. LOL I think everyone loved the last chapter, huh? Hehehe. Well onward to the next chapter! Enjoy!

****

Afterward

(Still nobody's pov. Yeah I know I need to get back to B's pov lmfao)

Caleb looked around at the table. He noticed that Pogue and Brandy weren't at the table yet.

He was busy with trying to cook some food. "Hey, Reid, can you go get B and Pogue?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah." He was kinda happy that Caleb had let him go get them.

**Flashback**

Reid waited about 7 minutes before looking in the window of Pogue's room. He smirked at what he saw.

Brandy against the wall and Pogue kissing her neck. He silently laughed. His plan worked. He was such a genius. Pogue had took a chance, cause he had been so afraid about B.

He waited another 2 minutes before sticking his head in, since it looked like they had stopped for the moment.

He told them they had to go. He noticed, that Pogue held Brandy's hand the entire time, till they got near Caleb.

He smirked. All Pogue had to do was break up with Kate and they could live happily ever after

**End Flashback**

Reid went to Pogue's room or at least the room he had stayed in for the night and knocked on the door. He didn't get a answer so, he went in. The bed looked like no one had slept in it.

Reid then went to Brandy's room. He knocked, but didn't get a answer, so he went in. His eyes widened in shock.

Pogue and Brandy were asleep in the bed. Pogue had his arms wrapped around Brandy's waist. Brandy had her head buried in the crook of Pogue's neck. Pogue had his face buried in Brandy's hair. The blankets pulled up, covering Brandy but they were low on Pogue's hips, so you could see he had now shirt on and probably no pants and you could tell that Brandy had no shirt on.

Now Reid was really glad he had came to get them, instead of Caleb. Caleb would have probably killed Pogue.

Reid went and shook Pogue slightly. Pogue groaned and opened his eyes. He looked and saw Reid. His face turned to shock, then ashamed. "Uh, hey Reid." Pogue said, his voice hoarse.

"You know, I should kill you for sleeping with B the day you two get together, but I won't." Reid said.

"Why not?"

"Because me and baby boy have been waiting for you two to get together," Reid said. "And not to mention, B. would kill me.

"Wait- what? You and Tyler have been waiting for us to get together?" Pogue asked, confused.

"Yeah, for like forever, man. Now you need to get up! Or else Caleb will come up here!" Reid warned.

"Shit!" Pogue muttered.

"Yeah, now I'm getting out of here, so wake B up and get down there!" Reid said, going out of the room.

Pogue just nodded and then looked at Brandy. He smiled a little and pushed some hair out of her face. "Hey, B...come on we got to get up."

Brandy didn't stir.

Pogue had a idea. He leaned down and started to kiss Brandy on the jaw, cheeks, forehead, neck, lips, just about wherever there was skin he could reach.

Brandy groaned. "Pogue...?"

Pogue grinned. "Morning babe." he said, kissing her quickly on the lips.

Brandy smiled. "Hey." she said, kissing him back.

Pogue groaned and returned the kiss. He then pulled away a bit. "As much as I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night, we got to get up or else Caleb is going to come up here."

Brandy groaned. "I hate my brother."

Pogue chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, come on, babe." he said, pulling on his boxers.

Pogue pulled on his boxers and pants and went out into the hall and to "his" room and got dressed fully.

Brandy did the same in her room.

Pogue was the first one down, then Brandy. The morning passed without accident. Caleb didn't notice anything was wrong and Tyler soon knew that Pogue and Brandy were finally together.

A/N: Gah, the ending sucks lol. Sorry about the wait but I had writers block a tiny bit.

BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I posted a new Covenant story. Hehe, it's called Hunted. This is the summary:

4 girls come to Spensers. They're not witches, but they're not normal. One's a fairy, one's a pixie, one's a vampire and one's a werewolf. What's their job? To stay alive. SonsOCs

I think you guys will like it! Please check it out!


	16. Teasing

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only Brandy, Sam and random peple

A/N: Enjoy!

**Teasing**

"Sooooo, B...did you have fun last night?" Reid asked, in a mocking tone. He and Brandy were in the kitchen getting drinks. He had volunteered to help her before Pogue could.

"Uh, I guess." Brandy said, giving him a look.

"You sure? Cause when I woke Pogue up this morning it seemed like you two did have some fun."

Brandy dropped the can she was holding. Before it hit the floor, Reid's eyes flashed and it stopped and floated to the counter. Brandy turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the fact that you two got together finally and got _together _last night." Reid shrugged. "Did he at least use protection?"

Brandy groaned. "Reid, it's none of your business. And please don't tell anyone!" Brandy pleaded.

"I told Tyler."

Brandy groaned. "Please, please, please don't tell Caleb."

"I won't. I'll let you do that. But I want to watch." Reid said, with a smirk.

Brandy glared at him and grabbed three of the drinks, letting Reid grab the last two. "Watch it or else." She threatened before walking back into the living room.

Reid just chuckled and grabbed the last two drinks and followed her.

"Hey, I had a weird dream last night." Reid said, sitting away from Pogue and Brandy.

"What about?" Caleb asked. They had been sitting around talking about what to do with the after math of Chase.

"Well, Caleb was with Sarah, I was with all these hot girls, no surprise there," Reid said, with a smirk. "Tyler was a rich powerful guy with a hot, hot playboy and Pogue and B were together."

Pogue glared at Reid and Brandy blushed slightly

Caleb nodded. "That is weird." To Caleb, his sister couldn't get with any of the sons.

"Ye-yeah." Brandy said, shakily. Caleb didn't notice, luckily.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Reid said, smirking. He went to open his drink but it sprayed him in the face.

Brandy, Tyler and Pogue started to laugh and Caleb chuckled. "You okay?" he (Caleb) asked.

"Yeah." Reid said, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Now how did that happen?" Brandy asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know, do you?" Reid asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It must of gotten shook up."

"Yeah, must of."

"Okay, so..." Caleb cut in to talk about what to do with the after math of Chase.

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter but eh. I hope you guys liked it!


	17. Breaking Up With Kate

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I ain't rich! But I wish I owned Pogue and Reid. But I don't. Only Brandy, Sam and random people.

A/N: Enjoy!

**Breaking Up With Kate**

(Normal pov)

Pogue took a deep breath before knocking on Kate's door. It had been two weeks since the little "incident" with Reid. Kate had gotten back two days after him and he had been working on the courage to tell her.

Kate opened the door. "Hey." she said, smiling. She leaned up to kiss Pogue but he moved, so she got his cheek. She gave him a look.

"I–We got to talk." Pogue managed to say. He didn't want to do this but he had to.

"Okay." Kate said, letting him in. Sarah was gone. Off with Caleb.

Pogue stepped into her room and sat next to her on her bed.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"I uh..." How was he suppose to tell her that he loved someone else and wanted to break up? "I can't...can't be with you no more."

"Wh–what?"

"I...I'm in love with someone else and they...I just found out they feel the same."

Kate sat there for a moment. A part of her wanted to find out who it was and go kill her and the other part of her wanted to be the better woman and tell him good luck. Sadly, she was caught in the middle.

"I'm sorry, but I ju–..." Pogue trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Mustering up the courage, Kate asked, "Who?"

"Huh–what?" Pogue asked, momentarily confused.

"Who is it?" Kate clarified.

"Uh...I don't know if it'd be a good idea to tell you." Pogue admitted.

Kate nodded, accepting his answer. For now at least. Kate sat there for a second, before memories came to her. Memories of her and Pogue. Feeling close to crying, she managed to get out, "I think you should go."

Pogue nodded and stood. "I'm sorry." he said, before walking out the door.

Kate sat there for a second before flopping over and started to sob into her pillow as the memories attacked her.

Pogue felt bad, but it had to be done. He couldn't stay with Kate, he couldn't string her along, it wasn't fair to her. He knew that she would probably find out it was Brandy he loved but that was the least of his concerns. His big concern now was Caleb.

Caleb was his best friend (out of his best friends) and Brandy's older brother. Caleb was normally calm but when it came to protecting Brandy he wasn't. He was ready to fight. Any guy that tried to date Brandy got a "talk" from Caleb. Which was really him threatening the guy and making sure that he knew what would happen if Brandy was hurt in even the tiniest way.

_**Flashback**_

_Pogue watched as Caleb told a boy...Kyle was his name what would happen if Brandy came home hurt or not in the same condition as when she left._

"_If I find out you hurt here, no matter how small, I'll find you and kill you slowly and painfully. I'll hurt you worse then you hurt her." Caleb threatened_

_Kyle nodded, trying (trying is the keyword) to hide his fear._

"_Caleb, let him go." Brandy called to her brother from the living room. Tyler and Reid were with her. It was Pogue and Caleb's turn to "talk" to Kyle._

"_Hold on sis." Caleb called back. He looked back at Kyle. "If she comes back a un-virgin that will be the 2__nd__ worst thing you could do."_

_Pogue knew what was coming next._

"_What's th–the first?" Kyle asked._

"_If you rape her." Caleb stated bluntly. Kyle paled noticeably "If you do that, I will kill you in the most painful way. And so will he." He nodded toward Pogue. Kyle glanced at Pogue, who glared openly at him._

_He (Kyle) shouldn't be going out with B. He (Pogue) should be. He cared for her. _

_Kyle gulped, trying not to let them hear it._

"_Okay, you can go now." Caleb said, letting his collar go._

_Kyle practically ran away._

_Caleb looked at Pogue. "How long do you think he's gonna last?"_

_Pogue considered it for a second. "I'd say a few days. Up to a week. He defiantly won't last two weeks. Especially with us keeping a eye on him and making sure he stays in line."_

_Caleb nodded. "Yeah."_

_They both went into the living room to say bye to Brandy before she left._

_**End Flashback**_

Pogue shook his head. He had seen what had happened when a guy had hurt B. Caleb had given him a black eye, bloody nose and busted lip. He probably would of done worse if a teacher hadn't stopped him.

And Pogue didn't want to be on his bad side, but he would once he found out about him and B.

And Pogue knew Caleb would know soon. B had said she was going to tell him. And Pogue didn't want to be there. He knew Caleb would punch him before talking.

A/N: Weee LOL Hope you liked:D


	18. Telling Caleb

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish. Only Brandy, Sam and those random people.

A/N: Enjoy :D Hehehe

**Telling Caleb**

(Brandy's pov)

I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I told Caleb about me and Pogue. I mean, Pogue is his best friend and he was suppose to be like a brother to me.

I took a deep breath before heading to Caleb's room. I knocked on his door, but got no answer. Great.

"Caleb?" I called out. I didn't hear anything so I went downstairs to see if he was down there.

Pogue had broken up with Kate yesterday and now I had to tell Caleb. Sarah knew about Pogue and Kate as did Tyler and Reid. Caleb knew but now he would know who the girl was.

"Caleb?" I asked, looking in the living room.

"In here sis." I heard from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and saw Caleb getting something to drink.

"There you are." I said, teasingly, jumping up on the counter by him.

Caleb chuckled. He leaned over the counter. "What is it, sis?"

"Uh, I got something to tell you." I said. My heart was pumping like crazy! Could I really tell Caleb that I was dating Pogue and was in love with him?

"What is it?" Caleb asked, looking at me. I noticed the protective gleam that was always there and seemed to glow when he was protecting me. I also noticed the worry gleam. Great. He was already getting protective and was worried to! Great.

"Well, ummm I got a boyfriend." I said.

For a second Caleb was quiet. Thinking. "Who is it? And how long?"

"Uh, well about 2 weeks and umm two days."

"Okay. Who is it?" Caleb asked. I could tell he was straining from running and finding the guy and killing him. His muscles was straining, which showed he was angry. Angry that I had kept something like this from him for more then a few days (like uh 2).

"Uh, you can't kill him, okay?"

"Is it Reid?" Caleb asked.

"What?!"

"Is it Reid?" Caleb asked, again.

I shook my head furiously. "No! It's not Reid! Why would you even think that?!" I asked him.

"Because you two are so close." He said, like it was so obvious.

"We're best friends! Out of the group, you're my brother, Reid is my best friend and Tyler is too!"

Caleb gave me a look. "What about Pogue?"

Oh shit. "Uh well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about...uh Pogue he...uh me and um him are together." I somehow managed to get out.

Caleb didn't say anything. He just stood there, leaning over the counter, thinking, staring at the wall.

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. I looked at Caleb when he started to talk.

"Pogue? _Pogue?!_ The Pogue who is suppose to be like a brother to you? The Pogue who taught you how to ride that motorbike? The Pogue that is my best friend?" Caleb asked, looking me straight in the eye. I knew he wanted this to be a prank or something.

I nodded slowly. "The same."

Caleb stared at me for a second. He then nodded slowly. "I'm going to kill him." he said, finally, heading out of the kitchen.

SHIT! I jumped down from the counter and went after him. I grabbed his keys before he could. Caleb looked at me. I shoved the keys in my pocket before he could grab them. "Just listen to me Caleb!"

"What do I have to listen to?! This is the very same guy who I _thought _was like a brother to you!" Caleb argued.

"He was! But I've liked him for a long time and at the hospital found out he felt the same and we kissed! We then decided to try this. Caleb...I really like him Caleb. More then like. I...I love him." I said.

Caleb sighed. "B...it's Pogue. He's like me. I don't want you to have to go through what our mother went through with dad."

I then knew why Caleb didn't want me with Pogue. He was afraid I would wind up like Mom. "Caleb, Pogue isn't like our dad. He's not that bad. He's not as bad as Reid at the very least. And just understand that I'm my own person as well. Not like mom, but like me." I said.

Caleb looked at me. He then sighed. "I won't kill him, but I will have a talk with him."

I grinned. I hugged Caleb tightly. Caleb hugged me back. "Thanks bro." I said, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Now give me my keys, I'm going for a drive. And no I'm not going to go look for Pogue."

I handed over the keys and he was on his way. I then went up to my room, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my journal and started to write in it.

_Dear Journal, _

_Well, I told Caleb about me and Pogue today. Aren't you proud of me:) Caleb wanted to kill Pogue but I calmed him down but he'll still have his "talk" with him. Why do I think Pogue will get punched? Because I know my brother. And well, Caleb probably will punch him. Anyway, I guess everything will be fine soon. I hope so. _

I stopped writing when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"_Brandy?" _came the voice I knew well enough. It was Riley the editor of the school paper. She was one of my few friends that were not in The Covenant.

"Yeah, Rie it's me." I said. I worked on the paper, writing and taking pictures. I guess Caleb got the sports jeans and I got the creative jeans.

"_Good. Can you do a piece on the swim team? I thought you'd be better suited for it since–_"

"Since my brother and 3 best friends are on the team?" I cut in.

"_Pretty much. Can you? We need you to write a piece about the team and take pictures." _

"What kind of piece?" I asked.

"_Uh, a piece for each meet and then at the end of the season a piece on the season."_

"But the season starts tomorrow!"

"_I know, I know. But you haven't been coming to meetings and I haven't been able to catch you."_ Riley said.

I sighed. That was true. "Okay, I'll do it."

"_Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, kay?"_

"Alright. Bye Rie."

"_Bye."_

I hung up. Okay, so I had to just write about the swim team and take pictures. Not to hard. Right? Yep.

I closed my journal and sat it aside. I got ready to head out. I had to get me some more film if I was going to take pictures tomorrow.

A/N: Weeee. LOL I hope you guys like! Please review!


	19. Swim Meet

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only Brandy, Sam, Riley and those random people.

A/N: Enjoy!

**Swim Meet**

(Brandy's pov still)

Caleb gave me a ride to school. He promised he wouldn't say anything or do anything to Pogue. But that promise was over the second we got back to our house and Pogue would follow us there. I have to say I wish that swim meet could go on forever.

I said bye to my friends, Sam and Riley before going to the pool. I went and sat on the bleachers and waited for the guys to come out. I got my camera fixed up and sat it next to me. I then pulled out my pad to jot down quick notes and my mini tape recorder so I could record the interviews with the team members and coach.

"Hey, B." I heard. I looked and saw Reid and Tyler. I was use to their swim suits, from going to meets and sometimes practices. But this time Reid had a pair of sweat pants over his speedo and Tyler had shorts over it.

"Hey guys. Where's Caleb and Pogue?" I asked. It had been a while since I had been to a swim meet and a practice so I guess I shouldn't of been that surprised of what I saw next.

"Right there." Reid said, pointing over to my left and smirking. I looked and my jaw almost dropped. Pogue in a tiny TINY speedo that barely covered him, was a sight that I knew made me blush, cause I felt the heat on my cheeks.

Caleb was behind Pogue and in a speedo to, so ew for me. My brother is not meant to be seen in a speedo by me I tell ya! I looked down, trying to calm down and then looked back up, meeting their eyes. I saw a gleam of humor in Pogue's eyes and I knew if Caleb wasn't restraining from hitting Pogue he would be laughing at me.

"Hey." I said, managing to hide how I felt. I mean, DAMN!

"Hey sis." Caleb said. He sent me a look that said, "knock it off". That created a bad image for me.

"Hey B." Pogue said.

"Hey Pogue." I smiled.

"Okay, so why are you here squirt?" Reid asked.

I looked at Reid. "I got the horrible job of watching you guys swim and take pictures and interview you guys."

"Just us?" Reid asked.

I shook my head. "I wish. Rie gave me a list and I got to interview, you guys, a few girls from the team, the coach and sadly Aaron." I finished in mock horror/sadness.

"Poor you." Reid joked. I chuckled. Even though I didn't want to interview Aaron who would hit on me and probably try and get me to go out with him and the fact he would be in a speedo probably made it worse.

"Who are you going to interview first?" Tyler asked.

"Uh..." I checked the list Riley gave me. "The team captain." I looked at Caleb. "Come on, bro, I got to interview you." I said, dragging him over to a spot away from everyone else. I had my mini tape recorder.

"I don't like this." Caleb said.

I gave him a look. "Don't like what?" I asked. "I've interviewed you guys before."

"I don't like you being around him, when he's in _that._" Caleb said, gesturing toward Pogue. I looked and tried to hide the grin that fought to come on my lips.

I gave Caleb a look that said, "Your being ridiculous." I rolled my eyes. "Caleb, stop it, kay? Now I need to ask some questions." I turned on the recorder and set it to record and made sure it worked. I asked Caleb some questions. The whole time he kept glancing over at over at Pogue as though he expected him to come over and make out with me! After the interview, I decided to take a few pictures, which I think turn out pretty good, but I don't know.

"Who's next?" Reid asked, trying to look at my list. Just to annoy him, I drawled it out.

"And...next...is...Pogue." Yep, Pogue.

"When will it be my turn?" Reid asked, joking around.

"When you dye your hair hot pink." I joked, leading Pogue over where no one else was.

"Do you think this is safe?" Pogue asked.

"He promised not to do anything till we get to our house." I told him.

Pogue sighed. "Alright. So, what's your first question, miss?" Pogue asked, a gleam in his eye.

I gave him a look. I knew then Pogue was going to be joking around a little. Thankfully my back was to Caleb. "Why do you swim?" I asked, into the recorder and held it up for Pogue's answer.

"Because I like seeing the girl I love blush over my speedo." he teased.

I smacked his arm, kinda hard and shook my hand. "Ow. Why do you have to be rock hard?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"You love it."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, even though that was true.

"Next question?"

"You didn't answer the first one." I pointed out.

"Okay, okay. I like to swim." I rolled my eyes. Even Reid wouldn't be this bad.

I somehow made it through the interview. Pogue had teased me a bit and joked. I knew I had to be blushing from the comments he made. After that I took a bunch of pictures. Then it was time to go home.

I grabbed my stuff and put it in my bag. "Good luck baby girl." Reid told me. I had told him and Tyler what had happened and would happen that day. I nodded, giving them smiles.

"Thanks guys." I gave them both a peck on the cheek and then went out to wait for Caleb by his car.

As I walked I thought about what would happen when we got back to the house. I leaned against Caleb's car waiting. Caleb soon came out with Pogue following. Caleb got in his car and I got in as well.

We then drove to our house with Pogue following.

A/N: Did this chapter suck? Gah. Review please!


	20. A Talk

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only Brandy, Sam, Riley and those random people.

A/N: Enjoy!

**A Talk**

(Normal pov)

"Go into the kitchen." Caleb told Brandy. Brandy rolled her eyes but did it. Caleb looked at Pogue. "Come on, we'll talk in the living room."

Pogue followed Caleb into the living room. Caleb turned around and punched Pogue in the jaw and said, "That's for dating my sister behind my back."

Pogue rubbed his jaw. "We didn't want to tell you till I broke up with Kate."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, but still." They both were quiet for a while. "Why?" Caleb asked.

"Huh?" Pogue asked.

"Why did it have to be my sister?" Caleb clarified.

Pogue sighed. "I've liked her since I was 15, Caleb. I've hid it because I didn't think she felt the same. We kissed at the hospital and well I'm sure you know."

Caleb nodded. "She told me about it."

Pogue nodded.

Caleb sighed. "I...I guess I'm okay with you dating her, but I swear if you hurt her I will kill you."

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her. I won't. And if I do somehow, I'll kick my own ass." Pogue said.

Caleb nodded. "No, do not and I mean do NOT make out in front of me. Or kiss. You can hold hands and hug in front of me and that's it! I don't think I can stomach you and her kissing in front of me."

"Yet?" Pogue half joked

Caleb gave him a look. "Don't make me throw you through a window."

Pogue held up his hands in surrender. "I was joking."

"You better have been." Caleb said.

"I was." Pogue promised.

"Now are you going to take care of her and treat her right?" Caleb asked, seriously.

Pogue nodded. "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't treat her any other way."

Caleb nodded, happy with the answer. "Okay, good."

In The Kitchen (B's pov)

"Mom, I'm worried. Caleb's probably gonna punch Pogue." I said, sipping at the coke in front of me.

"I'm sure it'll be alright dear." my mom said.

I gave her a look. "Mom...it's Caleb. Big, strong, over protective, Caleb."

"I know, sweetheart, but it is his best friend, so they may soften it."

"Yeah and I'm going to live to when I'm 2,00 years old." I snorted.

My mom kinda paled. She hadn't paled like that for a while. Me and Caleb had gotten her to go to meetings to help her drinking. Caleb would stay home to help her and I come home a lot so she doesn't have to worry about being in this house alone.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked, worriedly.

"It's nothing dear." she said, patting my hand.

"No it is something. Mom, you paled when I said I would live till I'm 2,00 years old. What is it Mom?"

"Nothing." she said again, placing her hand on my cheek. "You know you got your fathers nose? Just a little tinier and rounder, but still."

I gave her a look. It wasn't like her to talk about me looking like dad, it was normally Caleb in my shoes. "Mom...? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just miss your father sweetheart." she said.

I searched her eyes, trying to see if she was lying. I thought about searching her mind but she would see my black eyes so I couldn't. "I miss him to." I finally said.

She smiled sadly and patted my cheek and stood.

I could of sworn that as she walked out I heard her whisper, "You'll join him soon sweetheart."

I shook my head. Like she would be saying that, right? Yeah, must of been my crazy mind.

A/N: Uh oh. You remember the what the lost page of the book said? I think we're getting close to it.


	21. Why Are We Here?

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! Only Brandy, Rie, Sam and random people!

A/N:D I LOVE YOU GUYS! Had to say that! LOL ENJOY!

**Why Are We Here?**

(Still B's pov)

Caleb didn't kill Pogue, thankfully. Well, anyway, I'm not going to bore you so I'm going to tell you what me and my mom did.

I sat on the counter watching mom try and cook. Try being the key word. She never was a cook. Oh sure, she could cook, but not that good.

"Now, where's the milk?" she asked, looking for it in the refrigerator.

"In the back, behind the orange juice." I said, remembering where it was from my cereal that morning.

"Oh there it is. Thank you dear." she said, pulling it out.

"No problem." I watched as she mixed in the milk. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

I couldn't believe I was going to ask her this. "Earlier did you whisper, "You'll be joining him soon sweetheart." to me about dad?"

Mom chuckled. "Oh Lord no. I didn't say anything like that sweetheart, you must have misunderstood me."

I sighed in relieve. "What did you say?"

"That hopefully you'd live that long."

"Oh."

That's what I wish had happened. Instead this happened.

Mom paled. "I...I did say that."

I looked at her in shock. "But why would...why would you say that?!"

"Because it will happen sweetheart and...nothing can prevent it."

"What are you talking about?! I...I'm not going to die!"

My mom took a deep breath and turned to look at me. "Sweetheart...I...hold on." she then called for Gorman and asked him to watch the food. She then asked me to follow her and grab my jacket.

Oh and Gorman moved in with us to help out with Mom and since dad willed Caleb his power and died there was no reason for him to live in the colony house.

I followed her to the door, where she slipped on her jacket and I slipped on my hoodie which had been on the rack. "Mom? Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon dear."

I gave her a look but followed her as she went and got in her car that she hasn't drove in Lord knows how long.

The car ride was in silence, since I knew she wouldn't answer any of the million questions running through my head and she didn't start any conversation. After about ten minutes I got bored and started to fiddle with the radio, like I did when riding with Caleb.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" mom asked.

"Looking for something to play and keep my mind off that for some reason you think I'm going to die when I'm not." I said, my temper getting the best of me.

Mom sighed. "Sweetheart, you'll understand soon enough."

I rolled my eyes and bit back a remark. I found a rock station that was fixing to play one of my all time favorite songs. "More Human Than Human" by Rob White Zombie. I turned it up a little loud and mouthed with it.

"_And here's More Human Than Human by Rob White Zombie!" _the radio DJ said.

_yeah I am the astro-  
Creep a demolition  
Style hell American  
Freak yeah - i am the  
Crawling dead - a  
Phantom in a box  
Shadow in yourHead say acid  
Suicide freedom  
Of the blast read  
The fucker lies yeah -  
Scratch off the -  
Broken skin - tear  
Into my heart make  
Me do it again yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I was starting to nod my head up and down as I sung along with the song. My fingers were tapping on the arm rest on my right and my other hand was tapping my knee in time with the beat.

_More human than human (6 times) _

Yeah I am the jigsaw  
Man I turn the  
World around  
With a skeleton hand say -  
I am electric head a cannibal galore a  
Television said  
Yeah do not victimize  
Read the mother  
Fucker-psychoholic lies yeah -  
Into a psychic war I  
Tear my soul  
Apart and I  
Eat it some more yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I didn't forget what was happening of course, but I was able to stop it from invading my mind the whole time.

_More human than human (6x) _

I am the ripper  
Man a locomotion  
Mind love American  
Style yeah I am  
The nexus one I  
Want more life  
Fucker I ain't  
Done - yeah

More human than human (8x)

I turned down the radio as the commercial came on. "Mom? Why won't you tell me the whole story right now?"

"Because dear, you need to read something first."

"Couldn't I do that at the house?"

"No."

I sighed and layed my head against the window, staring at the scenery as we pasted trees and all that. My head then popped up when I realized where we were going.

"Mom wh–" I started.

"Sweetheart, you'll know soon."

I sighed and leaned back in my sat and waited. We then pulled up to the colony house.

"Okay, why are we here?"

"There's something you need to read in the book."

"Mom, I've read the book, every page of it." I reminded her.

"Not the page me, your father and the others took out."

I gave her a look of shock. "What others?!" I asked, upset that my own mother and father had kept something like this from me that had to do with my death and others were in on it!

"The other parents."

"So, Pogue's mom and dad, Reid's mom and dad and Tyler's mom and dad?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Holy shit." I muttered.

"Come on, sweetheart."

I followed mom up to the door of the colony house where she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I stepped in after her.

A/N:O DON"T HATE ME! LOL :D


	22. The Lost Page

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them!

A/N: And the mystery continues! LOL Enjoy!

**The Lost Page**

I followed mom down the stairs to the circle. I wanted to ask so many questions but something told me to keep quiet.

Mom went over to one of the chest in the corner and opened it and started to pull things out. I saw books, blankets (I think those are things people brought over) and random things. Mom then pulled out a fake bottom to the chest. My jaw nearly dropped in surprise. I never thought there would be a false bottom to one of those chest. Hell, I never looked through them unless my dad told me to. Mom pulled out a picture frame and opened the back and pulled out a piece of paper.

She sat the frame down. I caught a glimpse of a picture of my mom and dad when they were younger. She unfolded the paper and handed it to me. "Read this."

I sat down in my seat and started to read.

_Every 200 years, a girl; daughter; sister will be born into the covenant. She will have powers as did her ancestors before her. One week before she ascends, a war between evil and good will start. It will only end when her blood is split._

_If she dies before she ascends the war will still happen and will rage on until the next daughter is born._

_To end the war, her blood will have to be split after she ascends._

I sat there in shock and then read it 3 more times, trying to find a loop hole. I couldn't find one. Choking on my own breath and the tears I was fighting, I looked up at my mother who had been looking at me the whole time and said desperately, "Please, please tell me this isn't for real."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I tried to take a deep breath but it got caught in my throat. _'GOD NO! PLEASE NO!' _ran through my head.

I tried to find something to say, but I couldn't think of anything. Something told me to look on the other side of the paper. I did and it said about what things where apart of the evil. Darklings, spells, magical creatures and such. I couldn't read no more.

As if acting on auto pilot, I stood, dropping the piece of paper and ran up the stairs and out of the house.

I ran deep into the woods and kept running. I finally came to a stop somewhere in the woods. The fact that I wasn't sure where I was, wasn't a factor right then.

I was suppose to die, DIE after I ascend! No, no, no! I...can't die.

I was going to go to collage, maybe for art or writing or something. I was suppose to get married and have kids. And I'm with Pogue now! How can this fucking happen?!

No wonder mom looked upset when I told her about me and Pogue. She knew I would die and was upset that I was with Pogue because of that!

I let out a choked sob. I dropped to my knees and hands as the tears rush out of me. I sobbed loudly. I got in a sitting position and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and sobbed into my knees.

How could this happen? It can't happen! It can't! It just can't!

With Evelyn (normal pov)

Evelyn sighed. She knew this would happen. She fixed back the chest and closed it. She picked up the paper and folded it and placed in her purse carefully. She walked out of the house and locked the door. She walked to her car and drove back to the house. She parked and went inside.

"Mother!" Caleb's voice sounded as he walked up to her.

"Yes, Caleb?" she asked.

"Where's B? She's not answering her cell." Caleb said, a worried tone coming out.

Evelyn smiled, with a hint of sadness to it. "I don't know Caleb, but..." she took a deep breath. "I know why she's not answering her cell."

"Why?" Caleb asked, cocking his head.

"Because of this." Evelyn said, handing him the page.

Caleb quickly read it. Not believing it, he read it two more times. "Is this true mother?"

Evelyn sighed. "Sadly, yes."

"Why have you kept this from me? From B?!" Caleb asked, trying to keep his anger from exploding.

"Me and your father and the other parents didn't want you boys pushing her away just because she would die when she ascended."

"We wouldn't of done that!"

"You don't know that, Caleb."

Caleb didn't say anything. He knew that was true. "Where did she go?" he finally asked.

Evelyn sighed. "I don't know."

"I'm going to call the guys and we'll look for her." Caleb said, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Caleb?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Be careful."

Caleb nodded. "I will be."

Caleb walked to his car, got in and drove, calling Pogue on his cell.

"_Yeah?" _Pogue asked. He was at his apartment, trying to study, but couldn't focus. Something felt wrong.

"Hey. We got a problem." Caleb said.

"_What do you mean, Caleb?"_

Caleb sighed. "Meet me at the colony house. I'll explain there."

"_Want me to call Reid and Tyler?"_

"Yeah, call them. They need to know."

"_Okay, I'll call them." _Pogue said. He was worried. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright bye." Caleb said, before hanging up. He sped up slightly, as he drove to the colony house.

Caleb was already down at the circle when the others arrived.

"What is it Caleb? I had a hot girl ready to go!" Reid said. He then noticed the look on Caleb's face. "What is it?" he asked, seriously.

"It's..." Caleb sighed and took a deep breath. "It's about B."

"What about her is she alright?!" Pogue asked, worriedly.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

Caleb held up a hand for silence. "You might want to read this first. Or listen really." Caleb said, before he read the page.

For a little bit they all were silent, trying to grasp the idea that Brandy, their friend, sister and girlfriend would die after she ascend.

"There has to be something!" Pogue broke the silence.

"I don't know if there is. But we have to find her before we look for a answer." Caleb said.

"Don't you or your mother know where she is?" Pogue asked.

Caleb shook his head. "No. It seems she ran off soon after reading this."

"Come on, let's go!" Reid said, standing.

Caleb stood. "Reid, you and Tyler go and check around town."

Reid and Tyler nodded and took off to look for B.

Caleb looked at Pogue. "Come on, we'll go check around the dells, cliffs and all that."

Pogue nodded and followed Caleb to his car.

A/N :O LOL I hope you guys liked! Review please!


	23. Searching

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them!

A/N: Enjoy!

**Searching**

(still normal pov)

Reid and Tyler drove into town and started to check out shops. They asked the owners and workers if Brandy had been in there lately and they all responded, "No.".

They walked into a book store that Brandy went to a lot and looked down every case and around them.

"May I help you boys?" Mr.James the store owner asked.

"Yes, has Brandy Danvers been here tonight?" Tyler asked.

Mr.James shook his head. "No, she hasn't. Is everything okay?"

"She just isn't answering her cell and she was suppose to meet us." Reid lied.

"Well, if she comes in I'll tell her to call you boys."

"Thank you." Tyler said.

Reid and Tyler walked out of the store and went to another one, hoping to have better luck.

Pogue & Caleb

"Brandy?" Caleb asked, as he and Pogue looked around the dells.

"Brandy?" Pogue tried.

They didn't get a answer. Caleb sighed in frustration.

"Come on, let's try the cliffs." Caleb said, heading for the cliffs.

Pogue nodded and followed. Every few seconds they yelled, "Brandy?", hoping she would answer.

They got to the cliffs and checked around. They didn't see her.

"Dammit!" Caleb cursed, kicking a rock over the edge of the cliffs.

Pogue started to say something but got cut off by a yell. Caleb and Pogue shared a look. That sounded like Brandy.

"Come on!" Caleb yelled, taking off to where the yell had came from. Pogue took off after him.

Reid & Tyler

Reid groaned in frustration.

They had checked every store and none of them B was at or had been there.

Reid's phone than rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Is she okay?! Alright we'll be there soon." Reid hung up.

"Is it about B?" Tyler asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well?"

"Come on, let's get back to the house."

"Colony house?"

"No. Caleb's."

A/N: You guys, hate me huh? Don't worry. You'll find out what happened soon.

And sorry about the wait but one of my stories was supposedly against the rules so I had to wait till the first to post this. AND I have the next like 3 chapters written fully and the 4th chapter almost written so REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter soon:D


	24. No Pain No Gain

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Brandy, Kerry, Riley, Sam, Dan, Tom and Jones are my work of art and you can't have them:P And I do not own anybody or anything from the movies.

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! LOL ENJOY!

**No Pain No Gain**

(Brandy's uh...pov and dream)

_I looked up when I heard a tree branch snap. I wiped at my eyes with my hands, hoping to hide the fact that I had been crying. I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain from staying crouched for so long._

_I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone around. But like in the movies, I saw no one. I then heard another branch snap from behind me. I turned around and saw a shadow. It looked, taller, and bigger then me. _

'_**Great. I'm going to die in the woods. And then a war's gonna happen. How fun.' **__I thought sarcastically, as the shadow got closer._

_I started to back. "Who's there?" I managed to ask out loud._

_I didn't get a answer. Great._

"_I said, who's there?!" I asked, louder. No answer once again. Okay, now...uh...what if it was Chase? Yeah, that's bad. "Chase...is that you?" I asked._

_No answer, but the shadow got closer. _

'_a little voice in my head said._

'_**Shit no. That's a reason to run, yelling your head off.' **__another voice said._

'

'_**The chances of it being Chase are slim. I mean, come on! Caleb kicked his ass! Well, from what we saw.'**_

'

'_**That...has got to be the DUMBEST thing I've ever...heard in this little head!'**_

'

'_**Yeah, in a million years!'**_

_Before my two little voices could continue, I shook my head. "Who are you?" I asked, the shadow, but got no answer._

_I started to walk backwards as the shadow got closer. "Whoever you are...go away!"_

_The shadow just got closer. I kept walking backwards and tripped over something and went falling backwards. I let out a yell as I fell backwards. My head connected with the ground and something else, probably a rock and I blacked out._

(Normal pov and with the guys)

"What happened?" Reid asked, when he stepped into the Danver's mansion. He saw, Brandy laying on the couch, her right foot propped up on pillows, a wash cloth on her forehead and it looked like she was asleep.

Caleb was sitting by her feet and Pogue is sitting in a chair near by.

Caleb sighed. "We found her in the woods by the cliffs. She had tripped and blacked out."

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked.

"Just knocked out and a sprained ankle." Pogue said, a worried tone coming out.

Reid sighed and leaned against a table by the wall. Tyler stood next to him. "What now?" Reid asked.

"We wait for her to wake up and tell us what happened..." Caleb trailed off. He glanced at Brandy's face. "Something scared her."

"How do you know?" Reid asked.

"She was on her back. Like she had been walking backwards when she fell. Something scared her and made her fall, backwards." Caleb said.

Pogue nodded, confirming that.

"So, we just have to figure out what scared the shit out of her...and to do that, we need her to wake up." Tyler said.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah..."

Reid sighed. "And that'll take forever."

"What will take forever?" Brandy groaned, trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, don't sit up." Pogue said, pushing her gently back down.

"How you feeling sis?" Caleb asked.

"Did any of you get the plate number of the semi that hit me?"

Reid snorted. "We'll take that as a, "I feel like shit" okay?"

"Good, cause that's what I feel like." Brandy muttered.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Caleb asked.

"Uh...I was sitting in the woods and heard a branch snap from behind me, I stood and yelled who's there but got no answer and the shadow got closer. It went like that for a while before I tripped backwards on something and blacked out." Brandy gave them the short story.

"Any idea who it was?"

Brandy gave the best shrug she could since she was laying down. "Nope."

They all sat in silence for a bit. Brandy than pushed herself up and sat her feet on the carpet. "I'm going to my room." she stated, starting to stand.

"Uh huh!" Pogue and Caleb said, making her sit back down.

"HEY!" Brandy exclaimed

"You got a bad foot sis, so one of us will carry you." Caleb said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Reid?"

"Yeah?" Reid asked.

"Can you help me to my room?"

"Sure baby girl."

"Why Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Cause he won't bother me with a hundred questions like you or Pogue will." Brandy said, standing with Reid's help.

Reid helped Brandy up to her room and helped her into her bed. "You get some rest or else Shadow." Reid said in a stern voice.

"Of course Dr.Reid." Brandy joked.

They both chuckled. Reid walked to her doorway and turned around and looked at her. "Hey, B?"

"Yeah, Reid?" Brandy asked, her voice already sounding sleepy.

"You know what they say. No pain, no gain!" Reid said, closing the door before the pillow Brandy threw at him could hit him.

A/N: Well...that was interesting lol I wanted Reid to say that somewhere and that seemed perfect LOL Hehe Review please!

HEY GUYS! I GOT TWO NEW COVENANT STORIES IN THE WORKS! HERE"S THE INFO!

Tittle: Broken  
Summary: The sons, Kate and Sarah go on a vacation and meet two girls. One is tall, thin, sexy and the whole package. Her younger sister is tall and sorta thin, she isn't sexy and she's not the whole package. Reid goes for the older sister. What happens when he finds out that the younger sister is abused? Will he help her? And maybe will he have a change of heart? ReidOC

Here's the second story:

Tittle: Fallen Angel  
Summary: He was the school's play boy. She was the loner. Different as night and day. He never really noticed her till making a bet with Aaron. After learning she was nothing more then a bet and a notch in his bed post to him, she falls deeper into her depression. With problems at home and now upset at being nothing to him, she's ready to die. Will she succeed? Or will he save her? ReidOC

Do they sound good to you guys? Please let me know! I'm working on them and hope to have them up soon. When they're up I will let you guys know!


	25. School Dayz And Swim Meets

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only Brandy, Sam, Riley and those random people

A/N: ENJOY!

**School Dayz And Swim Meets**

(Brandy's POV)

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time it felt like. All day through school everyone kept asking what had happened to my foot (that was in a splint and I had to use crutches, as it was badly sprained) and trying to help me. I got enough of that with Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Sarah! Oh, that reminds me. Sarah still doesn't know that it's me Pogue's dating. Neither does anyone in the school except for us, Caleb, Reid and Tyler.

It's not like we blurted it out or anything so heh, but you would think they would of figured it out from the way Pogue now wrapped a arm around my waist to help me, or from maybe the way he would stand behind me (close but barely touching and one hand resting on my shoulder playing with my hair) when we were at the lockers waiting for Reid and Tyler to hurry up to so we could go to Nicky's. But heh.

But I know we got to tell Sarah soon cause it's not fair to her that Caleb knows and is keeping it from her. She needs to know, so I gotta tell her sometime.

Well, anyway, Sam and Riley were now helping me to the pool, even though I didn't need it, cause, I've been on crutches before (never ever jump over the roof of a shed with Reid Garwin into one foot snow for a dare from Tyler Simms, among other things) but they wouldn't leave me alone till they did so here we were.

"Okay, now are you going to be okay?" Riley asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes! I'll be okay. You two go. Go have fun. Go get some." I said.

Sam and Riley shared a look and looked at me. "You crazy girl." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go!"

"Fine. Call if you need to be saved!" Riley said, walking out of the pool, swinging her hips to tease the guys checking her out.

Sam rolled her eyes and told me to be careful and went after Riley.

I sighed. "Peace at last." I murmured, as I pulled out my tape recorder and camera. I checked the list for who I had left to interview.

1) Team Captain/Caleb Danvers (check)  
2) Pogue Perry (check)  
3) Reid Garwin (check. I did that one after school the other day damn idiot joked around and acted dumb)  
4) Tyler Simms (check same as Reid except he wasn't a idiot)  
5) Aaron Abbott

Great. Aaron next. Why oh why did it have to be Aaron? Shit.

"Hey baby girl." I heard. I turned and saw Reid and Tyler.

"So much for peace." I said, giving Reid a look. Tyler chuckled.

Reid just rolled his eyes. "So, who's next for a interview with my favorite reporter?" Reid asked, sitting next to me.

"Aaron." I said.

"Aaron?"

I nodded.

"You know he's going to get his ass kicked, right?"

I nodded once again.

"Good just making sure we were clear on that fact."

I laughed.

"Hey sis." I turned and saw Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey bro." I said.

"Caleb, your poor little sister here has to interview Aaron the prick." Reid said, placing his hands on my shoulders as though he was trying to protect me.

I elbowed him in his gut not so hard and looked at him. "Shut up Reid or your hair will be hot pink by tomorrow morning."

"You wouldn't." Reid said, holding his gut.

"I would and Tyler would help. Wouldn't you Ty?" I asked, looking at Tyler. Reid looked at him too.

He nodded. "Yeah, I probably would."

"Oh, thanks baby boy." Reid said.

I laughed.

"Be careful when you interview Aaron." Caleb warned me.

I looked at him. "I will be. I always am." I said.

Reid coughed and said, "Liar." I gave him a look and smacked him upside the head. "Shut up Reid!"

Reid rubbed the back off his head. "I hate you now."

"You do not."

"How would you know?"

"Cause I'm physic."

"The real reason now."

"Your one of my best friends so...yeah you don't hate me."

Reid just looked at me. "I'm going with physic, what about you guys?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him. "You're a jerk."

"So, I've been told."

"Good. Maybe it'll get through your thick ass skull."

Reid stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor.

"Okay, okay children. Stop it." Caleb said.

"I'll stop if he does." I said, giving my brother a pout.

"Hey! No fair! You can pout and get away with it!" Reid said.

"Jealous Garwin?" I asked, cocking a eye brow at him.

"What? No! Never!"

"Yeah and I'm a princess."

"Well, how do you do your ma– OW!" Reid said, rubbing his head as I had just smacked him upside it again.

"Watch it boy." I warned. "Now if you'll excuse me I got to interview Aaron "The Almighty Prick" Abbott." I stood, slipping my tape recorder in my pocket and grabbed my crutches.

"Need any help?" Pogue asked.

"No right now. But probably when Aaron starts to annoy me." I said, heading to Aaron.

Once I got up to him and his prick friends he looked me up and down and smirked. "Aaron would you mind letting me interview you for the school paper?" I asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out. I mean, come on!

Aaron acted like he was thinking about it. "Alright, but only if you go out with me on a date."

I scoffed. "I don't need your interview." I stated, starting to turn around.

"Alright, alright Danvers." Aaron said.

"Good. Now tell your friends bye bye." I said.

"Why? Want some alone time with me?" Aaron asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, so they don't interrupt us."

Aaron's friends left and left me and Aaron alone. "So, what's your first question Danvers?"

I rolled my eyes. "First off my first name is Brandy. Danvers is my last name."

"Whatever. Won't really matter later."

"And why would that be?" I asked.

I had my back to Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler so yeah. Just thought I'd let you know.

"Because you'll be moaning and screaming to much from Garwin fucking you." Aaron said with a shrug.

"What is it with people thinking me and Reid are dating?!"

"Or fucking?" Aaron prompted.

I glared at him. "First off, me and Reid aren't dating or fucking and secondly shut the hell up or one of these crutches is going to meet that stick up your ass in a minute." I warned.

Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you choose swimming as a sport?" I asked into my tape recorder and held out for Aaron.

Aaron shrugged. "My dad swam."

"So, that's it?"

"Pretty much."

I nodded. "Okay. So, what's your stroke?"

"Breast. The thing that's not on your chest." Aaron said

"Watch it Aaron." I warned. "I can always let my brother do this interview for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I sighed. "Okay. Now, can you–"

"Fuck you senseless? Yeah." Aaron cut in.

I sighed angrily. "Aaron you are two seconds away from–"

"Having you suck me off?"

Wrong timing idiot. My faithful and my favorite brother of all time had walked by and just heard that.

"Leave my sister alone Aaron." Caleb said, stepping up, behind me.

I saw Reid, Pogue and Tyler head over out of the corner of my eye. I knew they would somehow be checking on what Aaron was saying to me, to make sure that I was okay.

"What Danvers? I can't help it if she's getting excited." Aaron said.

"I'm going to fucking kill this idiot." I muttered under my breath as Caleb said, "Shut up Aaron and stop with the comments."

"What comments? She started it." Aaron lied.

"And why don't I believe that?" Caleb questioned.

"Maybe cause you can't believe..." Aaron said, stepping up in to Caleb's face. "That she's not so innocent and a whore." He then turned to walk away, but Caleb grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him around.

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Caleb said, punching Aaron in the jaw.

On like some cue Aaron's friends came to his aid, and Pogue, Reid and Tyler jumped to Caleb's.

It took the coach and 9 other students to get them separated. After a while the story of what happened had gotten told, the coach had them all do extra laps, but added extra to Aaron's.

Now I was sitting next to Caleb outside the school on the steps waiting for the others. We were going to Nicky's. I laid my head on his shoulder. Caleb looked down at me. He had a bruised jaw but that was it. Pogue had a busted lip, Reid a black eye but Tyler escaped with nothing. Probably cause he didn't like to fight so he hadn't been really but had been helping.

"You know something bro?"

"What sis?" Caleb asked, wrapping a arm around me and pulled me close.

"You're the best." I said, my head now laying against his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yep. I couldn't of asked for a better brother."

"I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Caleb kissed the top of my head.

We sat like that for a moment in silence. It wasn't awkward it was nice in it's own way if that makes sense.

"You know we're going to find a way to stop it." I knew he meant the whole lost page of the book thingy.

I nodded. "I know Caleb. I know."

I wanted to believe there was something we could do but was there really anything we could do?

"We are sis. Somehow we're going to find out a way to stop it."

"I believe you Caleb. Just...don't get your hopes up." I said, cause I didn't have my hopes up. Sure I had hopes but they weren't high.

"I won't."

Why didn't I believe him?

A/N: Is this a perfect mix of funny and sadness or what? LOL Review please!


	26. Five Year Olds Hyped Up On Crack

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only my own creations!

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE! In Brandy's bio I said she was 16, which is right but I wanted to let you know that Tyler is still older. His birthday is in December. He turns 17 two months before Brandy does. Really he's a year older but in a way, only two months older. Just letting you guys know! And Reid's b-day is in April and Pogue's is in November (Caleb's is in September (it is since the school started early September so if it had been October it would of been longer, you know? BUT still lol)) Okay that's it! Oh and I know it doesn't add up for her to be 16 right now and then we skip 2 years but oh well grrr. LOL Just ignore that okay?

**Five Year Olds Hyped Up On Crack**

(Brandy's pov and this is a little funny chapter lol)

Nicky's had been fun. I had talked with Sarah, but hadn't told her about me and Pogue. Not yet anyways.

Right then I was in my dorm room on my laptop. My ankle had ice on it. Sam was laying on her bed on her laptop.

"Hey, I got a survey I'm sending to you. You can post it on your myspace or live journal." Sam said.

I glanced away from the screen at her. "Okay." I said. I was at the time looking at my myspace.

I had a lot of friends. Including, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Sarah, Caleb, Kate, Sam, Riley and others.

I pulled up the survey when I got it. The subject from Sam said, "Survey! Have fun! LOL" And she said:

"_Okay, fill this out and post it on your myspace, live journal or whatever or all of them. And then totally send me the link so I can check it out! Here's the link to mine, Now go have some fun. Later!"_

**Getting To Know You Survey**

**1) Name?  
**_Brandy Elizabeth Danvers_

**2) Birthday?  
**_February 14__th__ 1989_

**3) Age right now?  
**_16_

**4) Favorite Color(s) right now?  
**_Black, red, dark blue and dark purple_

**5) Parents?  
**_Evelyn Danvers and William Danvers the third_

**6) Siblings if any?  
**_Caleb Danvers (who I'm sending this to and make him do it! MUHAHAHA!)_

**7) Best friend(s)?  
**_Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Samantha Hardy, Riley Padalecki, Pogue Perry and even my brother Caleb._

**8) Most Hated Person Right Now?  
**_A tie between Chase Collins (okay so I'll hate him forever) and Aaron Abbott (that damn prick)_

**9) What are you wearing right now as you take this survey?  
**_Why in the hell would you want to know that? If I said nothing my brother would kill me cause I know he's going to read this. But I'm wearing for real my Grumpy pajama pants and my grumpy shirt that goes with it that says, "being Grumpy isn't a mood. It's a way of life" with a picture of Grumpy on it._

**10) Last pair of shoes worn?  
**_My black boots. Went to Nicky's tonight! YEAH! LOL_

**11) Do you play a sport?  
**_Yeah. I play soccer in spring for my school sometimes and I play others with my friends and bro for fun._

**12) Favorite Hangout Place?  
**_Nicky's dude! But otherwise, the cliffs and the dells!_

**13) Who would you call right this second to make you laugh?  
**_Reid totally. He may be a idiot at times, but he cracks me up!_

**14) Who would keep your secret all the time unless it was dangerous and he had to tell someone to protect you or something?  
**_Tyler all the way. I know he can keep a secret_.

**15) Who would you trust with your life?  
**_My brother Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler_

**16) What color are your socks right now?  
**_Okay you go from serious to not so serious. (Checks socks) Uh white._

**17) Who was the last person you talked to?  
**_Uh, Pogue. He walked me back to my room after a fun night at Nicky's_

**18) Last female you talked to?  
**_My roommate, Sam._

**19) Last male you talked to?  
**_Once again, Pogue_

**20) Who's in the room with you if anyone right now?  
**_My roommate, Sam...and a few dust bunnies_

**21) Most missed person right now?  
**_My dad_

I sighed a little. Everyone thought he had died years ago but he had really only died a few weeks ago.

**22) Who was your first love?  
**_Oh God. LOL It was a guy named Taylor Kitsch (A/N: Anybody got that joke? LOL)_

**23) How did you break up if you have?  
**_My brother, Reid, Pogue and Tyler scared him off would be a small part of it, but he made a comment about me hanging out with them so much and I told him to shut the hell up and he said no and I punched him and we broke up._

**24) Who was your first kiss?  
**_Oh shit. You had to ask that, didn't you?! SHIT! Well, huh...it was Reid._

**25) How did it happen?**

_**Flashback**_

_A fourteen year old Brandy glared at the older boy in front of her. "Leave me alone Todd."_

"_No. You know something? No one's going to want you or anything." Todd a 16 year old taunted._

"_Shut up!" Brandy nearly yelled, wondering why had she had to stay behind to help the teacher?!_

"_No. No one's going to want to kiss someone ugly like you."_

_Brandy fought back tears. At 14 she was feeling a lot of things and with Todd messing with her it got harder and harder to believe her brother when he said she was beautiful_.

_All of a sudden someone was in between Todd and Brandy and kissed Brandy hard on the lips. The person then pulled away._

"_You sure about that?" Brandy looked and saw Reid standing there._

"_Go away Garwin." Todd said._

"_Nope. You see your messing with my friend. And I don't like that." Reid said._

"_Well, get over it."_

"_Uh...no." Reid said, before punching Todd. "Now leave her alone or it'll be worse."_

_Todd didn't say anything but he left._

"_Thanks." Brandy muttered._

"_No problem baby girl. You know what he said wasn't true, right?" Reid asked, looking at her._

"_How would you know?" Brandy grumbled shutting her locker._

"_Hey, hey." Reid said, placing a hand on her cheek and making her look at him. "It's not true."_

"_Yeah it is!" Brandy said, a small tear escaping her eye. She believed it._

_Reid wiped away the tear. "No it's not. If it was, would I kiss you? No. But your beautiful B. And Todd's a asshole. Come on let's go." _

_Brandy nodded and followed Reid. Before they got outside to the others, she hugged Reid._

"_Thanks."_

"_Any time baby girl."_

_**End Flashback**_

I typed it up but left out the words.

**26) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend right now?  
**_Yeah I do :D xD_

**27) What's his/her name?  
**_Oh Lord...I hope a few certain people will not see this for a while...Pogue_

**28) Is there anyone you want to be more like?  
**_I would say someone like Avril Lavigne but maybe my brother. He's smart, fun, funny and all that. :D xD And I'm sooo sucking up to him! Reid's gonna have my ass when he reads this!_

**29) Who would you go to if upset right now?  
**_Uh...either my bro or my boyfriend_

**Now for the fun stuff**

**30) Ever smoked?  
**_Noooooooo waaaaaaaaay_

**31) Ever drank?  
**_Uh...kinda. Had a sip once at a party (where someone spiked the punch) but guess who took the cup away...Caleb..._

**32) Ever done drugs?  
**_Nope_

**33) Ever had sex?  
**_Like I'd tell you that_

**34) Every went skinny dipping?  
**_No, but there was one time that me, Tyler, Reid, Pogue and even my brother were down by the lake near Reid's and we went in. Them in their boxers and me in my bra and underwear...that was when I– never mind_

**35) Can you name four people you've kissed/hugged in the past week?  
**_Hugged - Reid, Tyler, my mom, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, Sam, Riley and uh...yeah  
__Kissed (on the cheek) - Reid, Tyler, my mom, Caleb and yeah  
__Kissed (on the lips) - Pogue_

**Now what do you like in a guy/girl?  
****  
Hair: **_Longish brown  
_**Eyes: **_Hazel  
_**Height: **_tall lol uh like 6'0 something  
_**Attitude: **_Rebel_

Before I could type the next answer to the next question, a Instant Message window popped up.(A/N: On yahoo it says the persons name but when you save it says their username, so I'm just gonna use their usernames:D)

**SpensersBadAss (A/N: Reid): **_Hey B_

**One****WitchyBitch: **_Hey Reid_

**SpensersBadAss: **_What'cha doing?_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Doing a survey_

I kept talking to Reid, while finishing up the survey and then I sent it to, Riley, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and back to Sam. I then posted it on my myspace, live journal and on my site that I made.

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Go read that, you asshole :P_

**SpensersBadAss:** _Only you can get away with that_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Damn straight! LOL_

**SpensersBadAss**:_ 8-)_

**OneWitchyBitch:** _Go read it! LOL :P_

**SpensersBadAss:** _ALRIGHT! LOL_

A few minutes later Reid was finished.

**SpensersBadAss: **_YOU WROTE ABOUT WHEN I KISSED YOU?! GREAT NOW NOT ONLY WILL CALEB WANT TO KILL ME BUT SO WILL POGUE!_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Oh suck it up Reid!_

**SpensersBadAss: **_If they kill me, I'm gonna come back and haunt your ass!_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Bring it on playboy:P_

**SpensersBadAss: **_Shut up baby girl!_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_I got two words for ya Reid! BRING IT!_

**SpensersBadAss: **_You watch to much wrestling_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_HEY! I love my wrestling like you love your...pool!_

**SpensersBadAss: **_We sound like five year olds_

**SpensersBadAss: **_Five year olds hyped up on crack_

**OneWitchyBitch:**_ Well, at least we're the coolest five year olds here!_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Don't let Caleb know! LOL_

**SpensersBadAss: **_LOL I won't and that's true!_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Or as Carlito would say, "That's cool" LOL_

**SpensersBadAss:**_ (shakes head) Too damn much wrestling! We gotta get you watching something else, I swear! _

**OneWitchyBitch: **_You can NOT taking away my wrestling!_

**SpensersBadAss: **_Can too_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Try it and I'm kicking you ass!_

**SpensersBadAss: **_LOL_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_What's so funny?!_

**SpensersBadAss: **_We really do sound like five year olds on crack!_

**OneWitchyBitch: **_Damn, we do! LOL LMFAO_

**SpensersBadAss: **_LOL_

I glanced at the time and saw it was 2:30 in the morning and I had to get up early for a freaking doctors at 8:00! Shit. I said bye to Reid and shut off my computer. I curled up under my blankets and closed my eyes.

"YOU KISSED REID?!" Sam all but yelled from the bed next to mine.

My eyes popped open and I started to laugh. That and the fact that I couldn't help but think I was a five year old on crack, made me laugh so hard.

"Answer me!" Sam said, loudly over my laughing.

All I could do for the next three minutes was laugh.

A/N: Whoa, this is a long chapter:D What did you guys think?! Review please:D


	27. Suck Up

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Brandy, Sam, Riley are mine:P LOL

A/N: Enjoy!

**Suck Up**

Brandy grumbled something under her breath as she walked out of the doctors office. Everything was fine, she just was upset cause she had gotten a shot.

"Why the hell did I have to fucking get a shot?" she asked herself as she got in her car.

She rubbed her arm where she had gotten the shot. She rolled her eyes. She drove back to the dorms. She started to walk toward her room but ran into Reid and Tyler.

Reid gave her a look.

"What?" Brandy asked.

"You're a suck up."

"What?" Brandy asked, not remembering what she had said in that survey last night.

"You sucked up to Caleb."

"Ohhhh. Weeeellllll...oh well."

Reid shook his head in a disapproving manner.

Brandy rolled her eyes. She looked at Tyler. "How long has he been going on about this?"

"Since he got up his morning and realized what you had said in that survey."

"Great." Brandy mumbled sarcastically. Then out loud, "Well, I got to go. I got to go talk to Sarah. Later."

"You are coming to Nicky's tonight, got that?" Reid asked as Brandy walked away.

Brandy turned around so she was walking backwards. "Of course Reid! I wouldn't miss that for the world." She then turned back around and went to Sarah's room.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

**With Caleb**

Caleb had driven out to the colony house. No one knew he was out there. Gorman was at his house with his mom, helping to make sure she didn't drink and that those AA meetings were working which it seemed they were, now that his dad had moved on.

He walked up the path to the old house his mind clouded with thoughts and doubt. He wondered if he could find something to help save his sister, he wondered if he could find something to maybe hold it off, he wondered why most of all. Why did it have to be his sister? Why did it have to be that she was in love with his best friend and now she had to struggle with what was going to happen. Why...why did he feel so helpless?

Caleb walked down to the circle and had the Book come to him and open. He started to look, look for a way to save his sister.

With a sigh, Caleb ran a hand over his face. It seemed that the only page about the whole thing, was the one his parents and the other parents of the Covenant had took out.

Caleb sat the Book back and grabbed another one and started to look through it, hoping for a answer.

**Back With Brandy & Sarah**

"Wait, so you had a idea it was me, already?" Brandy asked, stunned. She had told Sarah the whole story about her and Pogue and now she (Sarah) had just told her she had, had a idea that it was Brandy.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"But how?"

Sarah smiled. "Because of the way Pogue's been looking at you lately."

"How would that be?" Brandy questioned a little confused.

"Like he's in love and nothing could break that love. Like he'd do anything to protect you. Like all he wants is to be with you."

Brandy blushed and lowered her head, her hair covering her face. Did Pogue really look at her like that?

Sarah smiled. "And it didn't help that he has showed signs of loving you before."

Brandy's head snapped up. "What?"

Sarah chuckled. "Think. You remember that time at Nicky's when Chase asked you to dance?"

Brandy nodded, remembering. "Yeah, why?"

_**Flashback (b's pov)**_

"_Hey. Save me a dance." Chase said._

_I looked at him. I almost said, "You must have a lot of nerve hitting on me in front of my big brother and Pogue who is just as bad as him." but instead said. "You'll have to get in line."_

"_Why?" Chase asked._

"_Because there are four guys in front of you waiting to dance with me." I said._

"_Really? Well, then I'll wait." Chase said. "But who are these guys?"_

"_Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. They always have me dance with them." I said. "To keep guys like you, from dancing with me." I started to walk away._

"_Guys like me? What does that mean?" Chase asked._

"_Guys who are interested in me." I said over my shoulder. I could just make out Caleb saying, "she's right." I laughed. I sat back down on the stool, and started to watch Reid and Tyler's game._

_**End Flashback**_

Sarah nodded and said, "But you didn't see Pogue's eyes like I did."

"Huh?" Brandy asked, now really confused.

_**Flashback (Normal pov)**_

"_Hey. Save me a dance." Chase said._

_Sarah who for some reason glanced up at Pogue and Caleb. Pogue's eyes darkened at Chase's words. He looked ready to kill him. Caleb's showed a older brother protective gleam_

_Brandy looked at him. She said, "You'll have to get in line."_

"_Why?" Chase asked._

"_Because there are four guys in front of you waiting to dance with me." Brandy said._

"_Really? Well, then I'll wait." Chase said. "But who are these guys?"_

"_Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. They always have me dance with them." Brandy said. "To keep guys like you, from dancing with me." Brandy started to walk away._

_Pogue smirked, his eyes still held anger but some of it gone as if happy that Brandy had not said yes to dancing with Chase._

"_Guys like me? What does that mean?" Chase asked._

"_Guys who are interested in me." Brandy said over her shoulder._

"_She's right." Caleb said_

_Sarah could just make out Brandy laughing._

_**End Flashback **_

"Oh." Brandy mumbled.

"Yeah, oh." Sarah said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Alright well...uh..."

"Don't worry I'll let you tell Kate."

"Thanks Sarah." Brandy said.

"No problem and you know I also saw that survey."

Brandy groaned. "So, the survey told you, you were right about me and Pogue, huh?"

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Great."

"But what happened that time at the lake?" Sarah asked

"Oh that?" Brandy laughed. "I was 14 and it was after Reid kissing me, we were staying at Reid's and went out for a late night swim."

"Yeah?" Sarah prompted.

"Well, it was then that Reid dared me and Tyler to make out."

"Oh God." Sarah said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Brandy said, now laughing herself.

"So, you've kissed the whole Covenant?"

Brandy made a face. "Yeah but not Caleb like _that."_

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, I figured that one."

Brandy rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"So what?" Brandy asked.

"So, who's the better kisser?"

Brandy groaned. "How in the hell did I know you were going to ask that?"

"Well, you are a witch."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to say Pogue all the way."

Sarah laughed. "Okay, so...we're going to Nicky's right?"

"Yeah..." Brandy said slowly.

"Well, come on, let's go get dressed!" Sarah said, standing and grabbing a bag and throwing some things in it.

"So we're going to do that girly thing were we gossip and help each other get dressed and knock the pants or whatever off our dates?" Brandy questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh that'll be fun." Brandy said, sarcastically.

"Shut up." Sarah said, smiling.

Brandy laughed. "Wow, what a comeback Sarah." she joked.

Sarah threw a pair of pants at Brandy, with a laugh. "Watch it Danvers." she said in a playful warning tone.

Brandy threw the pants off of her. "Yes ma'am." she said, with a salute. The two girls laughed.

"You know, you were sucking up to Caleb in that survey."

Brandy groaned. "I know. Reid already got on me for that. And the whole saying he was my first kiss thing."

Sarah laughed. "Caleb and Pogue are going to kill him, huh?"

"Oh if Caleb doesn't, Pogue will."

Sarah laughed.

Brandy nodded, smiling.

**Somewhere else**

He was out of breath, he was numb, he was in pain. He was healing so slowly. It would take years for him to be ready for another attack, but when he was ready he would attack. And he would get back what was his. What he wanted. Her.

A/N:O WELL THAT WAS A CLIFF HANGER! LOL just wait guys:D Hehehe.

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! MY INTERNET WAS MESSING UP! SORRY:( BUT I GOT GOOD NEWS!

I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE AND THE ONE AFTER THAT DONE:D I"M WORKING ON THE 30TH CHAPTER NOW:D

SO REVIEW PEOPLES AND I"LL POST IT SOON:D

**NEW STORY! I HAVE A NEW STORY THAT WILL BE UP SOON! IT IS A FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS STORY:D**

**Tittle: **The Lights

**Summary: **

Friday Night Lights The game, the people, the lights, through her eyes. Through Brandy Winchell's eyes. Mike Winchell's little sister. May be DonOC later on

I hope you guys check it out! I'll let you know when I have it posted! It should be up within a day or two:D I hope you guys check it out:D Please do:D

THANKS GUYS:D (hugs everyone)


	28. Another Night At Nicky's

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Some guy owns them, but alas I am a girl and do not own them. I only own, Brandy, Sam, Riley and those random people! (Points to the random people) That's them.

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chappie, but it had to be done! I hope you guys like this chappie! Enjoy!

**Another Night At Nicky's**

(still normal POV)

Brandy and Sarah had hung out, listening to music in Brandy's dorm room and helped each other get dressed for Nicky's.

Sarah was in a short black skirt that ended about mid thigh, a dark blue long seleve shirt that not only sat off her blue eyes but, ended about a inch or two above her skirt and had red roses around the neck line, that dangled over her chest. Her hair was down in waves. Her make up was just some blush, lip gloss, and some blue eye shadow that helped sat her eyes off.. Her shoes were black with small heels so she could walk easily without her shoes hurting her feet. She had a denim jacket on

Brandy was in ripped jeans that were sorta low on her hips, they hugged her hips and flowed down her legs, she had on a orange tank top under a black tank top, but you could still see the orange tank top some and you could see a bit of her stomach. Her hair was down in a mix of waves and curls. Her make up was just some blush, lip gloss and black and gold eye shadow mixed that sat off her dark brown eyes. Her shoes where her black boots. She had on a leather jacket.

Caleb looked up from his fooseball game (facing Pogue duh) and saw Sarah and Brandy.

Pogue followed Caleb's eyes when he noticed his eyes weren't on the game.

Caleb's eyes were on Sarah more then Brandy (He just glanced to make sure she was okay).

Pogue's eyes were more on Brandy then Sarah.

"Hey." Sarah said, smiling at Caleb.

"Hey." Caleb said, grinning.

"Hey." Brandy said, smiling at Pogue.

"Hey." Pogue said, with a grin.

Sarah and Caleb went off to dance, leaving Brandy and Pogue alone.

"And that's why I'm not going home." Brandy joked.

Pogue chuckled and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Sarah knows." she said, so he knew.

Pogue nodded and kissed her on the lips. "So, I can do that in front of her?"

"Yeah...as long as Caleb doesn't see." she said, remembering what her brother had said about that.

Pogue chuckled. He remembered too. "Yeah." he kissed her again.

Brandy grinned and kissed him back.

**With Reid & Tyler **

Reid and Tyler were playing Aaron and Bordy once again.

Reid had just made a shot and now was lining up for his next shot, when Aaron said to Bordy, "When did she become the slut of the Ipswich bitches?"

Reid looked up and glared at Aaron. He had a idea of who he was talking about. He glanced over at the fooseball table and saw Brandy and Pogue kissing.

"Watch it Abbott." Reid warned.

"What Garwin? Upset your little bitch has a new toy?" Aaron asked.

Reid stepped up toward Aaron, ready to punch him but Tyler grabbed his arm. "Cool it Reid." he warned.

Reid glared at Aaron. "Watch what you say about her Abbott." He warned. Only he was allowed to even joke or tease Brandy like that.

"What Garwin? Is it that she's doing all of you at the same time?" Aaron questioned, ignoring Reid's warning.

Tyler let go of Reid's arm and didn't stop Reid from punching Aaron.

Aaron pushed Reid into the pool table.

"What's going on?" came Pogue's voice. Brandy was next to him, giving Reid a questioning glance, which he ignored, as he glared at Aaron.

"Aaron is being a prick." Reid said.

"How so?" Pogue asked, giving Aaron a look.

"Calling B a bitch and a slut." Reid said, stepping toward Aaron once again but Tyler grabbed his arm again.

Pogue glared at Aaron and stepped toward him, but Brandy grabbed his arm.

"Just make your move Garwin." Aaron said, talking about the pool game.

Reid gave Aaron one last glare before making his shot.

Brandy pulled Pogue away from Aaron and over to their table. "Chill." she murmured.

"But he called you a slut." Pogue said, angrily.

"Yeah, and he was trying to mess Reid up. So, just calm down."

Pogue sighed. "Yeah."

**A Little later**

They all were sitting around the table, talking and eating.

Brandy took a sip of her coke and glanced up, feeling someone's eyes on her. She met her brothers eyes. It wasn't the first time she had felt him looking at her for a brief moment. It was as if he was checking on her, making sure nothing happened to her. It also wasn't the first time she noticed that the only thing they had in common really was their eyes.

Caleb's were a dark chocolate brown, while Brandy's were a dark brown, but they were alike in a undescribable way. Both had been told that, that was the only thing that gave anyone a clue that they were related at all.

It was because Caleb had darker skin then Brandy, like their father, while Brandy had her mothers skin. Also because Brandy had dark brown hair, while Caleb had black hair. But Brandy's hair had been getting darker as she got older, so it was a possibility that her hair would be black soon.

Brandy gave her brother a questioning look when he kept her gaze on her, a little longer. "What?" Brandy mouthed.

Caleb didn't say anything for a second but then he mouthed, "Talk with me outside for a sec?"

Brandy nodded. "Be right back guys." she said, standing and slipping her jacket on.

Caleb stood as well, slipping on his jacket as well.

The two Danvers siblings walked outside.

"What Caleb?" Brandy asked, looking at her brother.

Caleb didn't say anything for a moment. "I...I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Like anything is going to happen to me bro. I mean, I am with four powerful witches."

Caleb nodded. "I know that, but the whole you dying thing and the whole war thing, I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I but what can we do? The Book hasn't been wrong before."

"No it hasn't but it has to be this time." Caleb said.

Brandy looked at her brother and saw the pain in his eyes. He had always been there for her, he'd always been able to make her feel better, he'd always been able to make her feel safe and protected, he'd always been there to take care of her, he'd always been her brother. The one she knew if she didn't have in her life, then she's be all alone.

"Caleb...it's not." Brandy said slowly.

"It has to be! I'm not going to stand around and wait for you to die! I'm not standing around just waiting!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I know! I know Caleb but just don't make it harder please. It's hard enough as it is." Brandy said.

Caleb sighed. He pulled Brandy into a hug and held her tightly against his chest. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He murmured.

"I know bro...but I'm alright and you never know. Maybe everything will work out." Brandy said, her voice muffled from Caleb's chest.

"Yeah, maybe." Caleb said.

The two siblings stood there for a while just holding on to each other, the pain of the idea of not being able to stop one of them from dying, hurt to much. They'd always been close since they could remember. From the day Brandy had been brought home from the hospital, they'd always been close.

Brandy pulled back sightly. "Don't worry bro, we got two years." she said.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get back in there and have some fun, kay?"

"Yeah, come on." Caleb said.

Brandy nodded and followed her brother back inside, silently wishing for a way to ease his pain. Was it bad that she herself had already given up on the idea that she could be saved?

It probably was but she wouldn't let Caleb or any of the guys know that.

A/N:D I hope you guys like this chapter:D Enjoy:D

Hehe here's a preview of the next chapter! I HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS THIS:D

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TLP: **_**Kate Knows **_

_Kate watched Pogue and Brandy talk. She noticed something._

_Pogue had never, never, __**ever**__ looked at her liked __**that**__. The way he looked at her (Kate) had been like he cared and loved her but the way he looked at Brandy was like he cared for so much, loved her more then anything and was ready to protect her forever and always._

_It was then Kate knew._

_Knew that it was Brandy that was with Pogue. Knew it was her (Brandy) who Pogue loved more then her (Kate)._

HEHEHE! What do you guys think:D Hehehe :D


	29. Kate Knows

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN BRANDY, SAM, RILEY AND THOSE RANDOM PEOPLE! MUAHAHAHA!

A/N: Enjoy peeps! I think a lot of you will like this chappie:P Enjoy!

**Kate Knows**

(Still normal pov)

She watched as he leaned against the lockers, talking with them.

Kate sighed softly. She had been trying to get over him but it was hard. Sure she had talking about breaking up with him but she had just been angry at him.

Pogue was leaning against the lockers behind Brandy. They were talking with Reid and Tyler about something.

Kate watched as Brandy laughed and pushed Reid playfully. Reid and Tyler left and Brandy and Pogue were all alone.

Kate watched Pogue and Brandy talk. She noticed something.

Pogue had never, never, _ever_ looked at her liked _that._ The way he looked at her (Kate) had been like he cared and loved her but the way he looked at Brandy was like he cared for so much, loved her more then anything and was ready to protect her forever and always.

It was then Kate knew.

Knew that it was Brandy that was with Pogue. Knew it was her who Pogue loved more then her.

Kate watched a few seconds more as Pogue and Brandy talked. She saw Pogue lean down and whisper something in Brandy's ear. Brandy laughed and jokingly punched him on the arm. Pogue laughed and kissed the top of her head (something all the Sons Of Ipswich did to her since she was the baby sister but how he did it was different. He held it for a few extra seconds) and went on to his class.

Kate noticed the way Brandy grinned at him, noticed the way that she shook her head in a way like, 'that boy' and noticed the smile on her face after he was gone.

A part of Kate said to just go up to her and wish her luck and be the bigger woman. Another part wanted to just go and hit her with all her might. Another part just wanted to ignore it.

But for right then she had to ignore it, cause she had to get to class. Kate turned around swiftly and walked to her class, her anger, disbelieve and sadness showing somewhat in her steps.

Later

It was time for the one class that freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors had together. The girls at least.

The girls all were mixed up in PE classes once a week. This one had Kate, Kira and Brandy in the same class.

Kate wanted to go up to Brandy and let her know she knew and maybe hit her.

Kate watched Brandy through the class as she ran and did the all that stuff.

After class the girls were in the locker rooms getting cleaned up.

Kate had just pulled on her shirt when she heard Kira (she had her shoes and skirt on already and all that).

"So, Danvers when did you become the little slut of the Ipswich bitches?" Kira asked.

Kate watched to see what would happen.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "When did you become the slut of the school, Kira?" she retorted.

"I mean, first Reid and now Pogue? When did you fit Tyler in?" Kira just asked.

Brandy glared at Kira. "Shut up, Kira."

"Make me bitch." Kira said, shoving Brandy into the lockers.

"Wrong move bitch." Brandy said, pushing Kira into the lockers on the other side.

"What'cha gonna do? Huh? Your brother isn't here to protect you." Kira taunted.

Brandy glared at Kira. "Watch what you say Kira." she warned.

"Ohhhhhh. I'm so scared." Kira taunted. "Who was better in bed? Reid, Pogue or Tyler?"

Brandy's hand tightened into a fist.

"What? Are you going to hit me?"

"You know, that's a good idea. Thanks." Brandy said, punching Kira hard across the mouth (A/N: Hehehe, I HAD TO HIT KIRA:D)

Kira landed on the bench and placed her hand on her mouth as she looked at Brandy. Not in just anger, but shock. Cause this time Aaron wasn't around to protect her and Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler weren't around to stop Brandy.

Kira stood up and slapped Brandy on her cheek, making a bright red hand print.

By this time the whole locker room was watching. Some voting for Kira, some for Brandy and some were in the middle. And a few from each just wanted a fight and know if maybe one of the guys was available.

Brandy raised her hand to her cheek. "Well, damn Kira. Now I know what Reid meant by that you slap like a whore."

Kira slapped Brandy's other cheek.

"Well, damn! I heard of turning the other cheek but you didn't even give me a damn chance!" Brandy exclaimed.

Kira raised her hand to slap Brandy again but Brandy grabbed her wrist and raised her finger on her other hand, waved it and said, "Nuh, huh huh."

She twisted Kira's wrist and bended it behind her and pushed her against the lockers. Kira let out a yelp of pain.

'_Oh, Reid's gonna love that. He did say Kira was like a dog...man I can't wait to tell him about this. Even if Caleb is gonna have my ass.' _Brandy thought.

"Let her go, Brandy." Kate stepped, knowing that the coach would be in there any second.

Brandy looked at Kate and nodded. "Yeah." She pulled away from Kira. Kira turned around and held her arm close to her chest. She turned around, grabbed her blazer and slipped it on as the coach stepped into the locker room.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, ma'am." the girls chorused.

It was a unwritten rule between the students, that if a fight happened and ended before a teacher got there, then no one told about it. And if a teacher got there in time, the students were on their own.

"Then hurry up!" the coach said.

"Yes, ma'am." the locker room said.

Brandy grabbed her bag and headed outside. Kate grabbed her blazer and bag and followed Brandy.

"Brandy, wait up!" Kate nearly yelled

Brandy stopped and turned around. "Yeah, Kate?" she asked, a little nervous about talking to Kate. Her cheeks were still red and you could still see the hand prints.

Kate sighed and took a deep breath. "I know about you and Pogue."

Brandy froze where she was. "What?"

"I know about you two. I don't know why I didn't before. I mean, the way you guys look at each other, the way you guys smile at each other and when your around each other. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. It's was right there in my face and I just noticed it and I can't–" Kate started to babble.

"Whoa, whoa, chill Kate. Take a deep breath." Brandy coached, placing her hands on Kate's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

Kate took a deep breath. "Can we talk outside?"

Brandy nodded. "Yeah, come on."

The girls walked outside and went to a bench. It wasn't raining that day, at least not yet.

For a few minutes neither spoke and then at the same time they talked.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you." Brandy said as Kate said, "When did this happen?"

They stared at each other and chuckled nervously.

"Umm, well it happened when Pogue was getting out of the hospital. We kissed." Brandy said.

Kate nodded, taking in the information. "Okay. Who all knows about you two?"

Brandy sighed. "Well, me and Pogue, but Reid, Tyler, Caleb and uh Sarah. I told her last night. Oh and I think Aaron knows, but you never know with that prick."

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

Brandy nodded.

"You know something funny?" Kate asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Brandy asked

"Before me and Pogue started to date, I thought he was with you or if he wasn't Reid or Tyler was."

"What?" Brandy laughed.

"Yeah and I did think you were with Reid and Tyler for a while even _after _me and Pogue started to date."

Brandy laughed. "Why did everyone think that?"

"Because if you weren't with Caleb or Pogue you were with–" Kate started.

"Reid and Tyler. Yeah, my mom and dad said that a lot. I always was with at least one of them every day." Brandy said.

Kate nodded.

Brandy sighed. "So, umm...you can hit me if you want."

For some reason Kate didn't want to. She had noticed something. When Pogue's name was mentioned Brandy's eyes lighted up and a small smile showed on her face. She loved him. Much more then she (Kate) ever had.

Kate shook her head. "No."

"No?" Brandy asked, confused.

Kate nodded. "You love him, I can tell. And he loves you. I might have been angry at first but now...not so much."

Brandy nodded, still looking confused. "...Okay...I think I get that...I think."

Kate laughed. "You will one day maybe."

"Yeah, maybe."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

Brandy's phone then ranged. The ring tone was, Drowning Pool's 'Sinner' (A/N: Check out this song! It reminds me of Reid somewhat!)

"What Reid?" she asked.

"_Where's a hello or something?"_ Reid asked.

Brandy sighed. "'Ello Reid. What's happening?"She asked in a corny English accent.

"_Haha. Well, we're all meeting at Pogue's for games, movies and just to hang out, just us Covenant people."_

"Awesome. Do I have to do anything?"

"_Yeah, pick up some snacks. Ice Cream, and what not."_

"What your to lazy to do it yourself?" Brandy snorted.

"_Pretty much."_

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll pick up some snacks. IF you go by my dorm room and grab my thing of dvds. It's a small box marked, 'B's dvds'."

"_Awww, not a chick flick!"_ Reid groaned.

"I have no chick flicks! I grew up with FOUR guys! Look, I gotta go. Be there after I get the snacks. Don't forget my dvds! Bye Reid."

"_Bye baby girl. Be careful."_

Brandy gasped playfully. "Did, Reid Garwin just say, "be careful"? Oh my God! It's the end of the world!" she joked.

"_You know what I mean."_ Reid said, serious for once.

Brandy sighed. "Yeah, I know Reid. Love you blondie. Bye."

"_Bye squirt." _He didn't say, "love you" back but Brandy knew he loved her, she knew Reid better then any other girls did, since she had been there just about his whole life and had been there for everything.

Brandy hung up her phone. She looked at Kate. "Sorry, Reid. So umm...is everything okay here?"

Kate nodded. "I'll see you around."

Brandy nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Bye." Kate said, standing.

"Bye Kate," Brandy said, also standing.

The two girls went their separate ways. Both feeling good about the way things went that day.

A/N: Hehe, what did you guys think? Did you like it:D Sorry, there wasn't much of the guys, but they will be in the next chappie:D


	30. Party Time

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Dude, do you want me to get angry Caleb on your ass? I don't own them! Only, Brandy, Sam, Riley and those random people!

A/N: Hehe, enjoy:D

**Party Time**

Brandy followed Reid and Tyler to Pogue's apartment. The second they were in Reid all but yelled, "Party time!"

Tyler shook his head with a grin and Brandy laughed.

Caleb who was already there shook his head. Pogue chuckled.

Caleb looked at his sister and saw the hand prints. "Hey, what happened?" he asked, going up to her and touching the bruises.

"Okay, first off, ow!" Brandy said, swatting his hands away from her face. "And secondly it's Kira's fault."

Reid threw a arm around Brandy. "Have I said, how much I love this girl?" he asked, knowing the story of what had happened, just like Tyler did.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, getting serious and overprotective.

Brandy sighed. "Nothing. Kira just started to get bitchy after class in the locker room." she said, sitting the bag of food she had been carrying on the table in the small kitchen.

"What else?" Caleb asked following.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Well, she pushed me, I pushed back, she slapped me twice." Brandy pointed at her cheeks.

"And baby girl kicked her ass!" Reid crowed, proudly.

Brandy laughed alongside Tyler.

Pogue chuckled but Caleb just gave her a look.

"What? I didn't start it anyway. It got stopped before I could do any real damage." she said.

"Stopped by who?" Caleb asked.

Reid and Tyler knew that part too. They shared a look and started to back away out of the kitchen, leaving the Danvers siblings and Pogue alone.

"Where you two going?" Pogue asked them.

"Somewhere were Brandy, Caleb _and_ even you can't hit us!" Reid said, before walking fast (or running) into the living room, Tyler following.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked.

"It's Reid and Tyler." Brandy said, simply.

"Yeah. Okay so who stopped the fight?" Caleb asked again.

"Uh..." Brandy started uncomfortably. She mumbled something like, "kasdid"

"What?" Pogue asked with a chuckle.

Brandy sighed. "I said,...Kate did." she mumbled.

Both Caleb and Pogue stood there for a second quietly.

"Did you just say Kate did? I could of sworn that–" Caleb started but got cut off.

"Yea, I did. And we talked and we're okay. She didn't hit me or anything." Brandy said. "Even when I said she could."

"What?!" Caleb and Pogue chorused together.

Brandy laughed.

Before either boy could speak Reid yelled, "Well you three come on and let's watch these daggone movies?! And no chick flicks B!"

"I should say the same thing to you Reid!" Brandy yelled back, about ready to go smack Reid with a pillow or maybe her hand.

Tyler busted out laughing.

"Not funny!" Reid yelled.

"Yes it is! You're the one that wanted to watch Brandy reminded Reid.

"Hey! I just wanted to watch that because Sandra Bullock was hot in it!" Reid countered.

"Yeah right!" Brandy and Tyler chorused together. They had went to the Blockbuster with Reid and knew he wanted to see even if Sandra Bullock wasn't in it.

"It's true! And they had a beauty contest! So nah!" Reid said, and it told Brandy he had stuck his tongue out at Tyler and crossed his arms.

She shook her head, chuckling.

"Well, I say we all just go in there and watch some movies." Pogue said.

"I second that." Brandy said, grabbing a bag of peanut m&ms and went into the living room. Since Caleb and Pogue were fixing popcorn and bringing drinks, Brandy and Reid started to pick out the first movie.

Tyler silently laughed when they picked out the movie to watch first. He had a idea that Pogue and Caleb were already sick of that movie by now.

Brandy popped in the movie and put the case back into her box as Caleb and Pogue came in with the popcorn.

Caleb sat in a chair, Reid and Tyler sat on the floor with pillows, Pogue sat on the couch with Brandy curled up next to him. Caleb already had glanced over to make sure Pogue's hands weren't anywhere they shouldn't be. Especially in front of him, but Pogue had one hand on Brandy's hip and the other propping his head up.

As the tittle menu started both Caleb and Pogue groaned, making Tyler laugh and Brandy and Reid give them innocent looks.

"We should never leave you two alone." Pogue groaned.

"Why?" Brandy asked, innocently. She knew her brother and Pogue were just about sick with the movie her and Reid had chosen but she wanted to watch it again!

Pogue gave her a look that said, 'you know what'. Brandy just smiled innocently.

The movie Brandy and Reid had chosen was _Four Brothers_.

Brandy buried her head in the crook of Pogue's neck as Jack got shot and died.

"I hate that part." she mumbled.

"Why?" Pogue asked not knowing of her crush on the actor, Garrett Hedlund, as where Reid and Tyler knew (A/N: Funny how they know more then Pogue or even Caleb huh? LOL)

"Because he's hot." Brandy said, seriously but joking.

"I didn't need to hear that!" Caleb said getting up for a bathroom break.

Brandy chuckled as Reid laughed.

"That's not funny." Pogue said.

"Aw, don't worry, your much, _much _hotter." Brandy said, before kissing Pogue softly.

"Ew!" Reid cried out. "That's nas-tay!"

Brandy laughed and kicked Reid in the back of the head gently.

"Ow!" Reid yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved that." Tyler said.

"Did not!" Reid said.

"Did too!" Brandy, Pogue and Tyler said together.

"Well, damn! Don't get pissy now!" Reid said.

They all laughed. As Caleb started to come back in the room, Brandy said, "he's hotter." making Caleb go straight into the kitchen, making them all laugh again.

"I was kidding bro!" Brandy called to her brother.

"I know." came Caleb's voice.

"You did? Then how come you–" Brandy started but got cut off by a bag of chips hitting her upside the head as Caleb walked by.

"That's why." Caleb stated.

Brandy stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Jerk."

Caleb just grinned.

As they were watching the third movie (Spider-man 2. Tyler's choice) Brandy just looked at her two best friends, her brother and her boyfriend and for some reason thought about them.

Caleb was her big brother. Brandy could always remember him standing up for her, protecting her, taking care of her, always being there whenever she needed him. He had been the one to when she was still learning how to ride her bike, watch her and clean up her cuts and scrapes and had then when she had learn fully how to ride a bike, would ride with her making sure she had it.

Caleb was not only her brother but her friend. It was weird in a way but they had always been friends. There had been a fight or two among the years but nothing major. They could never stay angry at each other for long. It was like something their mom had said once, "Caleb and Brandy are so close. They tease and make fun of each other, but the second anyone else tries to, oh, ha, just watch the fur fly."

She honestly didn't know what she would do without him. He had always been her...well guide would be a way to put it. And she knew that when he would leave for college, she'd be own her own without him to run to for the next two years, except for when he would visit.

Reid was one of her very best friends. He had always been there to make her laugh. He could make her laugh when she was in one of her depressing moods. He was the one that had punched one guy just for calling a bitch, stating, "Only I can call her a bitch."

Reid had been the one who had been with her when they had saw a poor little dog get run over. He was the one that could trade insults with her but knew when to stop and what not to call her. Reid was one of her partners in pranks, jokes or whatever. Brandy knew that Reid may be a jerk, a asshole, a idiot, and all that but she knew that Reid had her back and the rest of the Covenant's back too. Even Caleb's (even if they did fight a lot).

Tyler was her other best friend. He was one that she knew could keep her secrets unless he had to absolutely tell someone. Like if it was dangerous. Like the time her and Reid were gonna sneak out to a party (hey, they were 15 almost 16 (Reid) and 13 (Brandy) what would you expect?!) where there would of been drinking.

Tyler had been the first one she had told about Aaron taking her out on a date in middle school to the winter dance. And in turn Tyler had kept it a secret, till Aaron had cheated on her with Kira and he saw. He told Brandy first who didn't want to believe it. He then told Caleb, Pogue and Reid. It drove Aaron and Caleb apart even more (Caleb and Aaron actually used to get along as did Aaron and the rest of the guys but Aaron just started to act like a prick more and more).

Tyler had also been the one who knew what she secretly was afraid of. No one else knew, except Tyler. Tyler was the one who had helped her ace her math test in 7th grade, which she had helped him in return, get a date with Ally Johnson for the dance.

Pogue...well he was now her boyfriend (she still couldn't believe that), and not a brother type or anything. She wasn't the girl that secretly had a crush on him, she was his girlfriend. Pogue had been the one to teach her how to ride her bike. Pogue was well Pogue. He had been her friend and all that but now he was more then just a friend or brother figure.

Brandy snuggled a little closer to Pogue who in turn tightened his hold on her. It was kinda hard to believe he well...loved her like she had wanted him to. She grinned at that thought. She nuzzled his neck.

"Stop." Pogue whispered.

"Why?" Brandy whispered confused.

"Because it makes me want to take you into my room, kick your brother, Reid and Tyler out and have you." he whispered lowly.

Brandy kissed him right under his jaw. "You know you love it and besides, I was just getting comfortable."

Pogue turned his head slightly and kissed her hair. His thumb slips under her shirt and rubs back and forth under her shirt on her skin, sending shivers up and down her body.

Brandy gave him a look.

"Just getting comfortable." Pogue mocked quietly.

Brandy rolled her eyes but chuckled. She wanted this moment to last forever and for her 18th birthday to never come. She was content to stay here with her brother, Reid, Tyler and defiantly Pogue.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWW:D

**NEW STORY!**

Guys I posted a one-shot to see if you guys wants to read my story! Check it out!

IT"S A REIDOC! Hehe

**I POSTED FALLEN ANGEL! CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!**


	31. The Next Two Years Pt1

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! Only my own characters:D

A/N: Well this is a run down chapter sort of! Enjoy!

**The Next Two Years Pt.1**

(Brandy's pov)

Well, the time passed slowly and quickly if that makes since. One day it felt like we had all the time in the world and then BAM! We didn't. Well, anyway, everything was kinda normal at school.

Pogue ascended on 10/18 at 1:34 am. The after party was real fun, especially when it was just me and Pogue. Then Tyler's birthday came (his 17th b-day!) On 12/18 at 9:55 pm. And we celebrated like crazy for both.

Then mine came. My 17th birthday. We celebrated but we all knew I had a little over a year left which scared everyone a little I think.

It was like no one really knew, _knew _about me and Pogue still. Then Prom came.

Sure, I had went to a few dances with the guys (mainly Reid and/or Tyler but still) but Prom? Prom was something a little sister does not go to with one of her "brothers".

Caleb went with Sarah (yay!), Reid went with a girl named Lyssa Gregson, Tyler went with Flora Benjamin and I went with Pogue duh. Well, Lyssa wore a black velvet dress (can't tell you much about it or anything else cause she and Reid kinda heh disappeared) and Flora was in a pink dress (not the same as Reid and his date but they kinda weren't around to much. Let's just say Reid is a bad influence).

Sarah had been wearing a dress like the one she had wore to the fall dance, but a little fancier.

I was in a dark red dress, a simple red beaded necklace, my hair up with a few pieces falling in my face and a red and black bracelet on my wrist.

Mom took a lot of pictures. Pictures of me with Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue and with Sarah also. Which made me and Sarah joke we were going to go to the dance together, which Reid then said, "I knew it!" and we both had slapped him upside the head.

Me and Pogue had a great time. During and afterward (not going into that cause uh it was between us and well...hehe you can figure it out.).

Then graduation came. I got a sore throat from cheering so much.

Anyway, we spent (all of us) the summer hanging out and all that.

Reid ascended on 6/25 at 2:45 am (A/N: I said in chapter, 26 that it was in April but that was wrong! Sorry!). We celebrated too and we all were happy he wasn't addicted to The Power!

Then college came.

I cried a little (okay maybe a lot) and hugged them all a lot too. Caleb promised to call, as did Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Sarah. With one final hug and goodbye, they were gone off to college.

I was right back in school, now a junior. Kinda funny in a way. Tyler normally would of been here with me since he was my age but he had to skip a grade when we both had been in 9th. Now he was gone and I was alone. I was the only Son (or daughter or whatever) Of Ipswich in town then.

Okay, so basically it wasn't all bad but I hated it a lot.

And that was just from Kate finding out and that little Covenant party, to me starting school again.

A/N: Did this suck? GAH! Please review:D


	32. The Next Two Years Pt2

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I will sick angry, mad Covenant boys on your ass! I only own my own characters!

A/N: Enjoy!

**The Next Two Years Pt.2**

(still B's pov)

It was weird going to school without the guys. For the first few days, I kept expecting to see them or have them there after class, ready to hang out or whatever.

It was especially weird without Tyler. We were supposed to be in the same year but like I told you, he skipped a grade. Which would mean, he would be a senior right now, but he did some extra work and was able to graduate with the rest of the guys.

I half expected Tyler to be sitting next to me. Cause when we were younger and in the same grade, we'd talk about me and him being seniors together and playing pranks, while the rest were at college. And also hanging out and all that.

I saw the guys (and Sarah!) during the year. I saw them for Caleb's 19th birthday. I had went to visit for his birthday and we celebrated and also went to a bar that Reid and Tyler had found (who else?) called, "Black Diamond". It wasn't a fancy place, it was a lot like Nicky's. It had the jukebox, pool tables, foosball tables, the bar and even had a pinball table (anyone up for a game of pinball, Simpson's style? Sorry, I love that show! And the table is a Simpson's one so hehe).

I then saw them again for Pogue's 19th birthday. Which went pretty much the same way. Except we kinda had a little more time with each other. (And before you ask, yeah I slept with him both nights in the same bed, not saying we did anything else, of course hehe)

Then Tyler's 18th birthday came. They came home for that one, since he'd be ascending. We hung out at Tyler's (a mansion duh. All of us live in mansions, cause we got as others say, 'old money') and celebrated. But it was like a cloud hung over us in a way.

It was because my 18th b-day aka my death day was in two months.

(A/N: I forgot how the thing was supposed to add up, but I can't remember and I can't figure it out, so please just ignore it and remember, The guys are supposed to be in their 2nd year at college (so is Sarah) and Brandy is in her senior year. Okay? And Pogue took Brandy to her junior Prom, kay?)

Christmas passed with a nice snow fall on Christmas eve.

It soon turned into January, which turned into February.

And the days ticked by. My last few days ticked by.

Oh and me and my mom became a little closer. I think she tried to protect us both (mainly her) by not getting to terribly close to me. But we're now a little closer. And Gorman still lives with her (can you believe that? He's like 89 or something!). And I still stay at the dorms, but I go home a lot, to make sure she doesn't start drinking again. Gorman helps, but I think that to mom, I help a lot more then he does.

Well, that's pretty much it, from the past two years. So, let's get to what's going on a week and a day before my 18th b-day, okay?

A/N: Gah, this sucked, right? Sorry, I'm my own worst critic! Review please!


	33. Party at The Dells

The Lost Page

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own them! You should know that! This is the (checks) 33rd chapter:D

A/N: HEY GUYS! WEEE! LOL Sorry, I'm in a good mood cause this story is doing so well! It's my longest so far, it has the most hits/alerts/favorites then any of my other stories (which would you guys mind checking out my other stories?! Please:D) and also...it has the most reviews! Guys, help me get some more! I want a lot! LOL Review and help me get to 200 and we go from there:D

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:**

Not many of you have checked out, "Fallen Angel", why? It's only rated M for abuse, some cutting, suicide thoughts and a few mentions of sex. If there are any sex scenes, they will be like the one in chapter, 14, which isn't as bad as others. And I will warn you guys like always, just in case!

So, please check it out! (Pouts) Pretty please? I love when you guys review! I also love you guys, cause you brighten my day, by getting into my stories and telling me what you think and giving me such good ideas! And also helping me write and get over writers block!

So please PLEASE check out, "Fallen Angel" and review:D

ANYWAY! Here's the chapter!

**Party At The Dells**

(B's pov still)

I was standing on the cliff side, staring at the party down below. I couldn't help but think the guys should of been there with me.

I was in ripped jeans that hung sorta low on my hips, black boots, black tank top that showed off my stomach a little and my leather jacket. My hair (which was a shade or two away from being black completely) was down in a mixture of waves and curls. I had some make up on. Light blush, light lip gloss, some eye shadow (black and gold mixed) and a bit of eye liner.

I had been to a few parties at the dells but I always felt like the guys were supposed to be there but they weren't.

I blinked and I knew my eyes were as black as night. I stepped up to the very edge, knocking a few loose rocks over. A smirk graced my lips. I turned around so my back was to the ground and flipped off backwards.

I fell down to the ground but then I came upright and landed on my feet softly. Still smirking, I walked toward the party.

"Yo, Brandy!" I heard. I glanced and saw some guy from my Art class who I tutored in it. I waved in dismissible manner.

"Hey, B!" I heard.

I looked and saw Riley. She was in a mini skirt (pink, black and grey checkered) and a red tank top that said, "Objects Under This Shirt Are Larger Then They Appear", boots (black with a lot of belts and buckles) and her brown hair down in waves. She had makeup on (lip gloss, blush, eye liner and eye shadow).

Sam was with her. She was in low rise jeans, black high tops, a black tee shirt that was tied off (so there was a knot on her back), her blond hair down in curls. She had on light makeup, light blush and light lip gloss.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked, walking to them.

"Nothing much. But duuuuuude! This party sucks! Wanna head to Nicky's?" Riley asked, acting like a party girl which she was in a way. A party girl who was the editor of her high school paper.

Me and Sam shared a look and we both laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that." Sam said.

"Yeah, because of Jack, right?" I teased as Riley laughed. Jack was Sam's crush and they had a date for the Valentines dance. Me and Riley have a bet on when they're gonna make it official about their dating.

Sam blushed. "Maybe."

Me and Riley laughed.

"Well, then we go! Let me just–" Riley cut herself on as the song changed. "OOOH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" she screamed.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

I rubbed my ears. "Ow, Rie Rie."

Sam winced. "Damn girl!"

"Sorry, but this is my jam!" Riley said. "Come on, let's dance!"

Sam rolled her eyes playfully as did I. "Fiiiiine." we drawled.

Riley pulled us over to where people were dancing around the huge bone fire. We danced together to the song, "U & Ur Hand" by Pink.

_Check it out _

_Going out _

_On the late night _

_Looking tight _

_Feeling nice _

_It's a cock fight _

_I can tell I just know _

_That it's going down _

_Tonight _

I saw a lot of guys looking at us as we danced. A lot of girls looked at us angry, that we were taking their guys attention away from them. But I didn't care. It's not like we're gonna go make out with any of them. I mean, Sam got's Jack, I got Pogue and Riley...well she has her eyes on one guy. Jared Winchester.

We dipped down low together as the next part started.

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them _

_At the bar six shots just beginning _

_That's when dick head put his hands on me _

_But you see _

Right before the chorus started, we pulled away from each other. I took Riley's hand and Sam's and Sam took Riley's (so we all were holding each others hand).

We then started to move our hips, dance to the chorus, holding hands and bumping hips too.

_[chorus:_

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life _

_'Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

We were singing along also.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Midnight I'm drunk _

_I don't give a fuck _

_Wanna dance by myself _

_Guess you're outta luck _

_Don't touch back up _

_I'm not the one _

_Buh-bye _

"That reminds me! I need a drink!" Riley yelled over the music.

I laughed as we moved back together, dancing together. "Me too!"

Sam laughed. "Me threeeeee!"

_Listen up it's just not happening _

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends _

_Just let me have my fun tonight _

_Alright _

_[chorus: _

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life _

_'Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Break break _

_Break it down _

We kept on dancing through the rest of the song.

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks _

_To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck _

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah _

_You know who you are _

_High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?_

_[chorus: _

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment (No) _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second) _

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know it's over (Know it's over) _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight (It's just you and your hand) _

_[chorus:_

_I'm not here for your entertainment (No no no) _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second (Just take a second) _

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began _

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

_Yeah oh _

We laughed and threw our arms over each others shoulders as the song ended.

"I need me a freakin' drink!" Sam said. "Then we're going to Nicky's!"

Sam headed off to get something to drink.

"So, B...when's your brothers and Pogue supposed to get back?" Riley asked.

"Uh, tomorrow. Why?" I asked. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler said they would come back the day that would be a week before my birthday because of the whole war thing, ya know?

"Well, either your wrong or they're surprising you. Cause there they are." Riley said, pointing.

I looked and saw them. Yep, they were there, walking in a straight line toward me and Riley. "Well, I'll be damned." I muttered.

Riley laughed. "Me and Sam are gonna go to Nicky's. See ya, tomorrow or Monday at school."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Rie Rie."

"Bye B." Riley headed over to Sam.

I took a few running steps into my brother's arms. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"What? You don't want us here?" Reid asked, with a fake pout.

I flipped Reid off before hugging him. "Missed ya, asshole." I joked.

"Missed ya too, bitch." Reid joked.

I hugged Tyler next. "Damn, I've missed you Ty. I wish you were in my freaking Math class cause we got a new teacher, which means, pranks."

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Missed ya too, B."

I hugged Pogue then and kissed him (making Caleb roll his eyes). "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." he said just as softly.

"Okay, not that this isn't fun." Reid started sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.

"Shut up Reid. It's pay back for having to watch you make out with countless girls. Right Tyler?" I asked, looking at Tyler.

He nodded with a smirk. "She got's you there Reid."

Reid just rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"So, what's going on?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing much. Me, Rie and Sam were going to go to Nicky's cause to Riley this party sucks." I informed him.

Caleb nodded.

"Then let us head to Nicky's!" Reid crowed.

I laughed.

Well, we did go to Nicky's. Reid and Tyler played some pool (I did too. Hehe we teamed up against 3 guys from my English class that were idiots hehe). Somehow I got Pogue to dance with me. Which Caleb made a point of not watching. And I spent some time with Caleb too.

Anyway, I won't bore you with details. So let's just get on to the next day, okay?

A/N: The ending SUCKED! LOL sorry about that. LOL

**A SCENE THAT WAS NOT IN THE CHAPTER!**

I couldn't find a place to put this so here it is!

"_I can't wait!" Reid said from the passenger seat in the Hummer._

"_Calm down Reid. It's been only two months." Tyler said, reminding him that the last time they had seen Brandy had been for his birthday._

"_Yeah, yeah Baby Boy." Reid said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner._

"_If anyone should be excited it should be me and Caleb." Pogue said from the back._

"_Yeah, yeah. Well, she's one of my best friends. So nah!_" _Reid said._

_Tyler and Pogue both rolled their eyes._

_Caleb laughed and shook his head._

_They pulled up and got out. A part of them wanted to go to the cliffs, like old times but they knew better._

_As they got to the party they quickly found Brandy. She was dancing with two of her friends. Sam and Riley is Caleb could remember rightly._

"_Come on." he said heading toward her._

**HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Wake Up Call

The Lost Page  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did...I would so not be here! ;)

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

My computer messed up and I couldn't get on to even write and I lost EVERYTHING!! Luckily my friend Ker had a lot of my things and now I'm back!! :D

Hope you like! Review!

**Wake Up Call  
**(B's pov)

I was half asleep, in my nice warm bed, when I heard the creak of my bedroom door opening.

That instantly had me awake. Since the whole, Chase thing I have been more... aware, I guess you could say. I've been more aware, of who's around me and everything.

I figured that it had, to be my mom, to wake me up. Or maybe Caleb. Hell, maybe even Reid, Tyler or Pogue.

But I was still cautious, as I opened my eyes, to tiny slits.

But they busted wide open when, I felt the person jump on me.

"HOLY HELL BATMAN!" I yelled, jumping instantly, feeling my eyes, go black and feeling my hands, tighten into fists.

I heard laughter. Lots of laughter. I looked.

It was Sarah... Reid... and Tyler.

"Oh, you guys are DEAD!" I yelled, jerking my covers off of me and taking off after them. I was able to smack Sarah, since she was the one that jumped on me.

I ran after them, down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room.

"Help!" Reid yelled, ducking behind a couch.

Tyler did the same, but jumped over the back. Sarah hid behind Caleb though.

"Caleb, we're fixing to have to go to 3 funeral's for Reid, Tyler and the evil girl hiding behind you!" I stated, darting behind Caleb, to try and get Sarah.

And that started us running around and around Caleb.

And that caused him and Pogue to be laughing their asses off.

And then Reid and Tyler started to laugh, which made me yell, "Don't laugh! You two are next!"

"Hey, what's going on here?"

I looked at my mom. "Sarah, Reid and Tyler are evil." I stated simply.

"Hey, we HAD to get you up, so we could hang out!" Reid argued.

"By jumping on me, freaking the hell outta me?" I asked, cocking a eyebrow.

"Ummm... YEAH!"

I think Caleb and Pogue were about ready to bust a gut from laughing and trying not to laugh to hard or to much.

My mom chuckled.

I crossed my arms and gave mock glares to them. "Evil...you all are just evil," I muttered.

I know I was acting annoyed but I was happy to get my mind off the bad dream I had. I haven't told no one, but I've been having a bad dream, just about every night for a little over a month. I can't never remember what it's about, but I feel so scared when I wake up and I wake up just pouring sweat.

I know I should probably mention it, but everyone is already having to deal with the fact that tomorrow...Tomorrow starts the last week off my life.

Pogue came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Alright, we won't laugh anymore. But here's idea, let's get some food,"

"That's a good idea," Reid said already heading toward the kitchen.

I chuckled and started to follow, holding Pogue's hand. I knew the guys were still trying to figure out how to save me, and I knew that this whole thing was killing them, even if they wouldn't tell me... So, just for them, my mom and Sarah, I'll keep a smile on my face and be brave...for them.

Because I love them. And they need me to be strong. They don't need to worry about me more then they already are.

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I know you guys have been wanting this chapter! And besides my computer crashing and shit, I also had writers-block so...XX blah! But last night I was trying to go to sleep but I kept getting ideas for this story so here I am! I'm gonna write some more too probably... :) Review please? It helps make me wanna write! So REVIEW PEEPS! Please and thank you! :D


End file.
